La lettre
by Kidara Saille
Summary: Harry reçoit une lettre. Dans cette lettre, il découvre qu’il n’est pas le fils de James Potter… mais d’un certain Tom Jedusor. Histoire assez sombre, Slash. Pas dark Harry, enfin, pas au début.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Résumer** : Harry reçoit une lettre. Dans cette lettre, il découvre qu'il n'est pas le fils de James Potter…

**Déclamer** : l'univers, les personnages principal sont à notre Dieu, soit : J.K Rowling. Les autres, vous les reconnaîtrez, sont à moi.

**Avertissement** : Slash dans assez longtemps, mais _**Slash**_ quand même. Sombre pas vraiment joyeux.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : **

**La Lettre.**

* * *

**..o0o..**

'_Harry_

_Que je sois maintenant, morte ou vivante, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. _

_J'ai le cœur lourd, Harry, mon petit, mon fils. _

_Aujourd'hui, enfin, quand tu n'avais encore que quelques semaines, alors que James était à la cuisine, je t'ai regardé et je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais te mentir. _

_Mais te faire face est trop dur pour moi, je préfère t'écrire cette lettre que tu recevras pour tes 15 ans, que je suis encore en vie ou non. _

_Sache avant tout, que je t'aime. Et seul Merlin sait que je ferais tout pour toi. _

_Personne ne sait ce qui va suivre, Harry, seule moi, la sage femme qui t'a mit au monde et maintenant toi, est au courant. _

_La sage femme, que j'ai mise sous sort de fidélité te confirmera mes dires, je pense que tu l'as connais, Madame Pomfresh, Infirmière de Poudlard. Elle sait, et t'expliquera plus en détaille si je suis dans l'impossibilité de le faire quand tu recevra cette lettre. _

_Comme tu le sais, à l'époque où tu es né, vit un Mage Noir, nommé Lord Voldemort. Pour certaines raisons, cet homme désire nous tuer. Pourquoi ? Nous ne le savons pas vraiment nous-mêmes, mais il semble que James soit responsable de plusieurs échecs des attaques de cet homme. _

_Voila, sans te faire plus attendre, je te l'écris avec le cœur serré. _

_Il y a maintenant près d'un an, James et moi nous avons eut une grave dispute. _

_Enfin, grave à l'époque. _

_Blesser parce qu'il venait de me reprocher, je suis sortit de la maison et aller faire un tour en ville. Dans un bar sorcier connu du Chemin de Travers, j'ai fait la rencontre mystérieuse d'un très bel homme qui parlait fort joliment. Nous passâmes la soirée ensemble, me voyant triste, il me réconforta, m'emmena dans des endroits magnifiques de Londres, me faisant la cour et je te l'avoue, j'ai péché. J'ai passé la nuit avec cet homme qui se faisait appeler Tom Jedusor. J'ignore si c'était son vrai nom, ou simplement un pseudonyme, mais neuf mois plus tard tu es né. _

_Pompom était l'une de mes plus proches amies, plus âgé que moi, elle est devenu Infirmière quand je terminais ma 7__ème__ année à Poudlard, après l'infidélité de cette nuit là et me doutant que j'étais enceinte, je suis allé la voir et lui avoua. Elle m'examina. Pas de doute, tu étais l'enfant que ce Tom avait mit en moi. Horrifié, je te fis passer pour le fils de James, je l'aime. _

_J'aime James autant que je t'aime toi. _

_Et la peur qu'il découvre que le bébé qu'il tient dans ses bras n'est pas de lui, me fendait le cœur. Alors, avec Pompom, juste avant que tu naisses, nous avons trouvé le moyen de modifier la potion Polynectar. _

_Rallongeant son effet et une nuit, je prélevais du sang de James sans qu'il ne le sache, le mélangeant au mien, pour les ajouter à la potion. Aussitôt, à ta naissance, nous t'avons fait boire cette potion, te donnant l'apparence de James. _

_Mais plus je te regarde, dans ce grand berceau, plus je me sens coupable, pas pour James, mais pour toi. Tu as le droit de savoir. _

Tu dois savoir.

_Ainsi, mon amour. Je t'écris cette lettre. Je t'en supplies, ne me déteste pas, j'ai été faible, envoûté par cet homme élégant et beau parleur. J'ignore ce qu'est devenu Tom, mais je l'ais rencontré dans le Bar, au Dragon Envieux, un peu plus haut des Allées des Embrumes. _

_Notre maison est cachée car nous sommes en danger, Voldemort tente de nous tuer, enfin, tuer James et moi. Alors, j'ignore ce que je serais devenu quand tu liras cette lettre, si je suis vivante ou morte. Si je suis encore en vie et James aussi, libre à toi de dire la vérité à l'homme qui t'a élevé. Sinon, j'espère juste que tu ne me détesteras pas plus de t'avoir abandonné. _

_Le reste ne dépends plus que de toi. _

_Je t'aime mon bébé, mon trésor. _

_Lily Potter. _

_Ps : la potion qui accompagne cette lettre est un antidote de la potion que nous t'avons fait boire, mais je te conseil de la boire en présence de soit, moi, James ou de Pompom. _

_Pss : quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras mon Harry, mon bébé._'

**...o0o…**

Tremblant et pâle, Harry fit tomber la lettre à ses pieds. La lettre était daté et signé de la main de sa mère, il reconnaissait l'écriture, la même qu'il y avait sur le dos d'une des photos qu'Hagrid lui avait un jour donné.

Bon sang ! Tom Jedusor, soit Voldemort !! Rien que ça ?!

Se sentant tourner de l'œil, il se laissa glisser sur le sol de sa chambre, s'appuyant contre le rebord de son lit. Une sueur glacée recouvra son corps et Harry frissonna de froid.

_Merde_.

Devait-il aller voir Dumbledore ? Devait-il dire cela à Sirius ? Devait-il aller voir Madame Pomfresh et boire la potion ? Devait-il simplement boire la potion ? Après tout, il pourrait tout simplement brûler la lettre, détruire la fiole en cristal et demander à Pomfresh d'oublier une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire.

A croire qu'il avait un vrai don pour s'attirer les ennuis !

Pourquoi il avait eut besoin d'ouvrir cette lettre ? Harry en pleurait presque maintenant. D'ailleurs, il se mit à sangloter, repliant ses genoux contre son tors, s'appuyant complètement contre le lit et pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleuré auparavant. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, en héritant leurs coins.

Pour une fois, il était heureux que son père soit mort. Harry n'aurait pas supportait de voir le dégoût sur le visage de cet homme qui avait son icône pour le mot 'père'. Et maintenant, il découvrait qu'il était le fils de Vous-Savez-Qui. Rien que ça !

Bien sûr, il n'en voulait pas à sa mère. Il ne lui n'en voulait pas d'avoir dormit près de cet homme que la lettre disait beau et gonflé comme un coq. Ça aurait trop simple d'en vouloir à sa mère.

Son vrai 'père' avait tuer sa mère, et tenter de le tuer lui. Sûrement qu'il ne savait pas qui Harry était vraiment, dans la lettre, il y a maintenant que deux personnes au courant, mais la lettre datait de bien avant la mort de sa mère, peut-être que ça avait changé… D'ailleurs, ça pouvait être logique, que savoir que son fils était un bâtard, Voldemort ait profité du meurtre de son père pour s'en prendre à Harry… mais sa mère c'était mit devant lui, peut-être qu'elle avait deviné qui était en réalité ce Tom.

Un mal de tête cogna dans son crâne. Il était plus de deux heures du matin maintenant. Il avait passé plus de deux heures à se creuser le crâne, pour enregistrer les informations que lui avait donné la lettre.

Incapable de dormir, les yeux rouges et irrités. Harry se contenta de fixer le vide attendant le petit matin, mais un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre. S'attendant au pire, il regarda méfiant l'animal avant de reconnaître que c'était un hibou de Poudlard, il y avait une bague autour de la patte de l'animal qui l'indiqué.

_Harry, _

_Si tu viens de recevoir la Lettre_

_Rendez-vous demain à 11h au bar de leur rencontre_

_Prends ta Cape et la Carte, laisses tes autres affaires_

_Mais prends aussi la fiole_

_Tu pourras quitter le nid entre 8h et 8h05, _

_Prends le Magicobus, mais prends bien garde à venir camouflé, _

_On ne doit pas voir ton visage._

_Ne réponds pas à cette lettre, revoies simplement le hibou,_

_Le garde secret_,

Harry relut la lettre qui devait sûrement venir de l'Infirmière, le garde secret… qui à part lui, maintenant savait pour la lettre et la fiole ? Le bar devait être le Dragon Envieux… la Cape, la cape d'invisibilité de son pè- de James, la Carte, la carte des Maraudeurs… bien qu'Harry se demandait pourquoi il devait la prendre et laisser ses autres affaires ici… et pourquoi cette fourchette d'heure ?

Etait-il surveillé ? Par Dumbledore ou le Ministère ? Le ministre n'avait pas cru que son… vrai père était de retour, on devait le surveiller. Donc, entre 8h et 8h05 devait être le temps entre deux tours de gardes.

Dans la lettre de Pompom, il y avait rien de dit clairement, avait-elle peur qu'on l'intercepte. Sûrement, si la maison était surveiller. Sûrement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas encore reçut les habituels cadeaux de minuit.

Il fallait qu'il parle à la femme, même si c'était pas rapport à ses origines, Madame Pomfresh avait connue sa mère, elle avait été sa meilleure amie, sa confidente… Mais sous sort de fidélité, Harry avait entendu Hermione une fois parler dessus. Apparemment, le sort avait été posé pour qu'elle en parle seulement sous certaines conditions. Les 15 ans d'Harry par exemple et seulement à Harry... enfin, il pensait.

Suivant les conseils de Pomfresh, il prit un sac à dos noir encore en bonne état, que son cousin avait délaissé il y a deux ans et prit sa cape, la carte, la fiole et brûla la lettre de Pompom avait un briquet qu'il avait volé à son oncle et, après hésitation prit aussi le couteau que son parrain lui avait donné…

Il se demanda vaguement se que dirait Sirius s'il découvrait la vérité. Mais Harry secoua la tête, ne voulant pas penser à ça.

Il mit aussi quelques objets qu'il penserait utile et chercha dans ses affaires de l'école, une grosse cape qu'Harry s'était fait faire à Prés au Lard l'année dernière, où l'hiver avait été assez rude. Il aurait chaud dessus, mais on ne verrait pas son visage au moins. Et puis, rien ne l'empêcher de se faire faire une autre cape demain.

En attendant que le jour se lève, il fit un chemin dans sa tête pour demain, un itinéraire. Il y a deux ans, il avait mit dix minutes pour de partir de Privet Drave au Chaudron Baveur, donc, il arrivera au Chemin de Travers vers les 8h30. Il irait à Gringotts tirer de l'argent, irait faire quelques courses donc des nouveaux habits et irait attendre Pomfresh au bar. Puis, suite à la conversation, il reviendrait ici en espérant que sa viré n'aurait pas fait de dégâts. Il voyait déjà le Ministère en état d'alerte maximum.

Il essaya la cape devant un petit miroir et s'entraîna à l'ajuster pour qu'on ne voie pas son visage dans certaines situations.

A 7h, comme à d'habitude, sa tante qui était la première debout le fit sortir de la chambre et le laissa aller à la salle de bain, le temps qu'elle prépare le petit déjeuner, Harry se doucha et profita que sa tante soit encore en bas pour bloquer le crochet de fermeture, comme il avait apprit à le faire pendant des années, comme ça, même si on tourne le crochet, il ne se fermait pas. Puis, son oncle sortit de la chambre conjugal, vérifia qu'Harry soit dans sa petite chambre et l'enferma, enfin, cru qu'il l'avait enfermé.

Puis, à 8h pile, il sortit doucement de la chambre, avec la cape sous le bras et son sac a dos, réussit à éviter son cousin et sa tante et fila de la maison comme un chat. Une fois dehors, il mit sa cape, coura hors du jardin et fit signe avec sa baguette.

Il y eut un énorme 'PAF' et le Magicobus arriva devant lui. Stan sauta à sa hauteur et lui fit son habituel annonce.

-« je vais au Chemin de Travers »

-« parfait, nous aussi ! Ça fera onze Mornilles et pour quatorze tu as droit à un chocolat chaud ! » N'aillant rien déjeuner, Harry se laissa tenter pour trois Mornilles de plus. « très bien mon petit monsieur, c'est partit Ernie ! »

Aussitôt le Magicobus partit à toute vitesse et Harry faillit embrasser le sol en criant 'TERRE !' quand le bus violet s'arrêta.

-« voilà, bonne journée et à la prochaine ! » et encore un 'PAF' et le véhicule magique disparu.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'y avait pas de ministre qui l'accueillit, mais Tom, l'aubergiste. Il le regarda, Harry avait le visage caché sous la cape et son sac serait contre lui, la personne sous la cape était petite, sûrement un enfant. Il haussa les épaules et lui donna un sourire commercial.

-« Monsieur ? vous voulez goûter à notre nouveau menu spécial Matin ? nous avons aussi une très bonne soupe aux pois cassés » il lui désigna une carte.

-« non merci, je désire seulement aller au Chemin de Travers, mais merci quand même » la silhouette le salua et il partit vers l'arrière boutique. L'aubergiste en fut agréablement surprit, généralement les personnes qui cachaient leur visage était assez désagréable quand on leur adresser la parole.

Harry se dirigea avant tout à Gringotts où il retira une coquette sommes et revient sur ses pas.

Il n'était même pas 9 heures qu'Harry transpira déjà sous la cape, ne résistant pas une seule seconde, il se dirigea directement à la boutique de Madame Guipure. La boutique était en train d'ouvrir quand Harry y arriva. La petite femme replète portait un ensemble violet, comme pour la première année d'Harry à Poudlard.

Quand Harry rentra dans la boutique, il enleva sa cape et demanda d'en faire une autre du même genre, mais pour l'été. La femme ne dit rien et se contenta de le faire monter sur le tabouret pour prendre ses mesures et l'ajusta un énorme bout de tissu très léger vert sombre –pour vos yeux, Mr. Potter, j'insiste !- et le coupa pour lui faire une cape à capuche assez profonde, coupé pour qu'Harry puisse voir, sans qu'on puisse lui voir le visage. Elle lui mit des fermetures en argent en forme de tête de loup et Harry lui laissa le loisir de l'arranger de quelques touches personnelles. Madame Guipure lui ajouta des poches cachées et il la laissa broder des entrelacs sur le bord de la capuche.

Une fois fini, il se permit de lui demander de lui faire deux ou trois ensembles sorciers, il en avait assez de porter les vieux habits de Dudley. Il voulait des affaires à lui et à lui seul. Madame Guipure lui fit un ensemble vert, d'été, en tissu léger et doux, puis un ensemble aussi d'été mais rouge bordeau et noir. Le troisième ensemble était pour mi-saison, noir et avec quelques bordures vertes. Une fois fini, il paya. Ça lui avait coûté un peu plus cher qu'il l'aurait cru, mais Madame Guipure ne lui avait pas fait payer les modifications de la cape. Il mit sa vieille cape dans son sac a dos et mit la nouvelle sur le dos, quand il sortit, Harry sentit nettement la différence.

Ses paquets dans les bras, il regarda l'heure sur une horloge suspendue au dessus de la foule. 10h30. mince, il n'aurait pas le temps d'aller à Fleury et Bott comme il avait prévu d'aller.

_Le Drago Envieux_. Lors de sa fugue, il y a deux ans, il était passé devant ce bar à mainte reprise, mais à l'époque, il n'avait osé pénétré dans ce bar aux allures assez intimes, il avait vu que des adultes y rentrés, il s'était dit que c'était sûrement un club privé ou un truc du genre.

L'intérieur du bar était encore plus intime que vu de l'extérieur, des lourdes tentures séparées des tables basses où on pouvait s'assoire sur des poufs assez confortables. Le sol était entièrement recouvert par d'épais tapis et des couples disparaissaient mystérieusement à l'étage. Les serveurs et serveuses étaient tous beaux. De beaux visages et à l'allure impeccable. Une serveuse aux formes plus que généreuse vient à sa rencontre et lui proposa une table.

-« j'attends quelqu'un » fit Harry à voix basse et la serveuse sourit et lui montra une autre table, dans un coin assez reculé. Elle lui signala aussi que pour l'intimité de chaque client, un sort de silence s'activerait si on ferme les rideaux autour de la table.

Harry ne se sentit pas vraiment à sa place.

Il commanda une bièraubeurre et attendit. Sa commande fut servit dans une belle chope où flotté un morceau de cannelle. Il était assez petit par rapport aux autres clients qui étaient tous adultes et grand. Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh arriva assez rapidement.

-« James ? » appela une voix près de lui et Harry, reconnaissant son deuxième nom qui était aussi celui de son père leva la tête et vit Madame Pomfresh qui tenter de le repérer dans les tentures et dans la pénombre intime du lieu.

-« ici » il leva la main et la femme sourit et vient s'installer près de lui, elle commanda un whisky pur feu et ferma les rideaux après que son verre soit arrivé, activant ainsi le sort de silence.

-« tu es un peu jeune pour boire de l'alcool, Harry » le garçon enleva sa cape et jeta un sourire timide à la femme.

-« je me demande si j'étais un jour jeune » la femme désapprouva en secouant la tête, mais ne disant rien.

-« alors, tu as reçu la lettre ? » demanda t'elle, pour rentrer dans le sujet. Elle portait pas son habituel blouse verte, c'était étrange de la voir sans son uniforme d'Infirmière.

-« oui, hier soir… enfin, ce matin à minuit » Harry semblait fatigué et faible. Il buvait sa bière en petites gorgées.

-« as-tu réussi à dormir ? » son instinct d'Infirmière avait reprit le dessus et Harry sourit.

-« je dormirais mieux ce soir, quand vous aurez répondu à mes questions… je sais ce qu'il c'est passé qu'au biais de la lettre, mais c'était bien avant la mort de ma mère, que c'est-il passez après ? Juste avant sa mort ? »

Pompom but son whisky cul sec et grimaça quand le feu lui prit la gorge.

-« et bien, avant tout sache, que ta mère t'aimait, plus que tout… après avoir écrit cette lettre, il s'est pas passée grand-chose, mais la nuit où elle fut tué avec James, Tu-Sais-Qui est entré dans le manoir Potter est à tuer ton père, enfin James… puis ta mère et visiblement à tenter de te tuer toi, je suis désolé, mais j'en sais pas plus…. Je sais même pas qui était ce Tom qu'elle m'avait parlé »

Harry soupira.

-« malheureusement je crois savoir qui c'était… mais jurez moi de rien dire ! Même pas à Dumbledore et surtout pas à lui »

La femme le regarda, choqué, puis hocha la tête.

-« voilà, je vais vous le raconter rapidement, sûrement vous le savez, à ma deuxième année, j'ai réussi a pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets… là, j'ai découvert un carnet contenant un très vieux souvenir de Voldemort » la femme grimaça en même temps qu'elle hocha la tête, son attention entière sur les lèvres d'Harry « le souvenir était représenté par un jeune homme de 16 ans, le jeune homme me parla et se présenta, me dévoilant le vrai nom de Voldemort… »

-« non…. C'est…. Comment ? » Madame Pomfresh devient aussi blanche qu'un linge, comprenant a peu près ce qu'Harry voulait lui dire.

-« si, il disait s'appeler Tom Elvis Jedusor. » même s'il savait qu'il y avait un sort de silence autour d'eux, Harry baissa la voix « et quand on retourne les lettres, on a 'je suis Voldemort' »

D'un coup de baguette, Pompom recommanda un Whisky et le but pour se remettre les idées en place.

-« mais… Lily ? Elle…. ! » Elle inspira et Harry cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. « elle était Auror, mais elle travaillait dans les bureaux… elle n'avait jamais rencontré personnellement Tu-Sais-Qui… et sur les combats, il gardait toujours une cape sur le visage… elle ne l'a pas… bon sang Harry ! » elle inspira encore une fois, puis secouée par les révélations se mit à pleurer. « Ma pauvre Lily ! Si tu avais sut… mais ? Et _Lui_ ? _Il_ ne l'a pas reconnu ? »

Harry lui aussi secoué, secoua la tête.

-« j'en sais rien, j'ai stupidement cru que vous aviez la réponse, il se peut que qu'il l'ait sut après avoir tuer James et quand il a vu ma mère… il a sans doute fait le rapprochement et a tenter de me tuer pour éliminé le bâtard que je suis » fit Harry amèrement et resta choqué quand l'Infirmière sauta dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

-« pardonnes-nous, Harry, je t'en supplies… ne déteste pas ta mère… nous savions pas… on ne savait même pas si Tom était son vrai nom… » Harry se retrouva à la consoler, trouvant la situation ironique, ça aurait dus être le contraire, lui qui pleurerait dans les bras de la femme, sous la surréalité de la situation.

-« il se peut aussi que Voldemort ne sache rien, après tout, mon apparence a été modifié pour que je ressemble à James » il réfléchit, serrant les épaules de la femme qui sangloté toujours contre lui. « il se peut même que c'est la raison qui l'a poussé a tuer ma mère… il a sans doute été déçu et en colère qu'elle soit la femme d'un ennemi et a voulu la punir en me tuant… je me souviens, quand je suis en présence d'un Détraqueur, j'entends la voix de ma mère et la sienne… il lui dit de partir de là qu'il est là que pour moi… la première fois que j'ai entendu ça, j'étais trop choqué par la situation pour y penser… mais maintenant »

-« tu veux dire qu'il n'avait pas voulut la mort de Lily ? »

-« elle s'est apparemment jetée entre nous juste avant que l'Avada me touche… » il fit des cercles dans le dos de la femme, réconfortant « mais ça reste une supposition »

Il se dégagea un bras et prit la fiole qu'il y avait dans son sac. Ils la regardèrent pendant un long moment.

-« vous croyez que si je vais le voir, Voldemort, je veux dire… il me reconnaîtrait comme son fils ? »

L'infirmière resta choqué quelques secondes et réfléchit.

-« nous lui connaissons aucun enfant… mais une rumeur circule qu'il aurait un héritier 'politique' »

Harry grimaça.

-« mais un héritier de sang, c'est mieux ? »

-« assurément pour quelqu'un comme Tu-Sais-Qui, oui, Harry tu ne penses pas que…. »

-« écoutez… si je deviens l'héritier de Voldemort, imaginez les avantages que nous pourriez avoir ? les secrets et les plants qu'ils préparent ? »

La femme écarquilla les yeux.

-« non Harry ! Tu-Sais-Qui sait lire dans les esprits grâce à un sort nommé _Légimen_, c'est un maître dans cette discipline, il te percera à jour aussitôt que tu viendra à lui » elle lui prit le visage entre les mains, tremblante. « Écoute moi Harry, ne va pas le voir, je t'en supplie ! » elle le supplia encore mais Harry fit la sourde oreille, ne voyant que ça servirait à rien, elle lui chuchota « écoute ! je fais partit d'un groupe nommé l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est un groupe de résistance qui travaille en indépendance du Ministère, nous sommes dirigé par Dumbledore et en se moment, dans notre quartier général se trouve ton parrain et tes amis, le jeune Weasley et la jeune Granger… »

Harry se raidit. Ses amis étaient dans cet ordre ? Et lui dans l'ombre ?

-« écoute Harry, quoi que tu face, je ne peux rien dire à qui que se soit sur tes origines, le sort me l'interdit, mais sache, que si jamais tu as des informations, écris moi, je me débrouillais pour les transmettrez à l'Ordre… tu marqueras 'Ton Liou' en signature… et par-dessus tout, fait attention » elle se remit à pleurer et Harry déboucha la petite bouteille en cristal et but l'antidote.

Son apparence ne changea pas de beaucoup à vrai dire. Ses cheveux devinrent tombants et ondulé, de belles boucles encadrèrent son visage qui devient un peu plus rond, comme un cœur. Ses yeux s'étirèrent et prirent la forme d'amande et il rétrécit de quelques centimètres… déjà qu'il n'était pas bien grand. Pompom hoqueta quand elle vit ses yeux. Elle conjura un miroir et Harry se rendit compte que ses yeux voyaient très bien sans lunettes. La myopie était sûrement une particularité physique de James que la potion lui avait donné.

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Il avait déjà vu ça chez des chiens loup, quand les chiots avaient à la fois, les yeux du père et de la mère. Ça fut son cas. Son œil droit, même s'il avait maintenant les yeux bridés, était celui de sa mère, d'un vert profond. Mais son œil gauche. Comme Voldemort, l'iris était rouge comme le sang, avec une lueur sombre dans le font et sa pupille était celle d'un serpent. Etiré, quand un rayon de lumière lui frappa l'œil, la pupille rétrécie pour devenir aussi fin qu'un cheveu et le coin de son oeil qui frippé par quelques rides affreuses.

-« tu ressemble toujours à Harry… enfin, le fils de James » fit Pompom, les yeux rouges et gonflés.

-« oui, j'ai rétrécit et seul mes yeux ont vraiment changés… enfin, plus le gauche » Harry arrangea sa frange pour cacher l'œil rouge.

-« je m'attendais pas à ça… je te l'avoue… »

-« vous me voyez me transformer en serpent ? »

La femme rougit, mais hocha la tête.

-« bien… que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » Harry sortit la lettre de sa mère.

-« je pense envoyer une copie à pè… -bon sang, j'arrive pas à le dire-… à Voldemort (l'infirmière grinça des dents), après, c'est a lui de voir... faire du rentre dedans éveillerai des soupçons »

-« ça me semble une bonne idée, marque sur l'enveloppe son vrai nom, le hibou trouvera, mais ne… »

-« je comptais pas envoyer Hedwige… elle est aussi repérable d'une vache dans un placard… »

-« et en attendant ? Rester au Chaudron Baveur serait dangereux pour toi… »Murmura l'Infirmière avant de dire plus haut « il y a une autre auberge sorcier dans un petit village au nord de l'Angleterre, dans le Northumberland, près de la frontière Ecossaise, le patron ne pose pas de question sur la clientèle, tant qu'elle paye… viens » Pompom se tapota les joues et ouvra les tentures, elle paya les consommations et emmena Harry a une poste sorcière. Des centaines si ce n'est pas des milles de hibou, de chouette et même quelques fois d'aigles et de faucons tournaient autour du bâtiment.

-« appelle ta chouette » fit l'Infirmière avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas comment. « Ferme les yeux et concentre sur son nom, crie le dans ta tête » Harry s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard, sa chouette arriva et claqua du bec. « elle est trop voyante » après une formule, Pomfresh changea la couleur d'Hedwige qui fit un petit cri indigné. D'un blanc crème, elle devient noire. Ses plumes furent aussi sombres que les cheveux d'Harry. « si tu veux lui redonner sa couleur d'origine, lance lui un simple sort d'annulation »

-« désolé ma belle » fit Harry en lui caressant les plumes.

-« bien, il est midi, malheureusement, je peux pas rester plus longtemps, ils ont sûrement découvert ta disparition, si je reste trop longtemps, ils vont se douter de quelque chose… » Sur un comptoir, elle attrapa une plume et un parchemin. « Voici le nom du village et de l'auberge… » elle lui donna le bout de papier dans la main et Harry la remercia. « je t'aurais bien y emmener en transplanant, mais c'est pas assez sûr pour toi… bonne chance » elle lui releva un peu la capuche et l'embrassa sur les joues. « Je pense à toi »

Et elle disparut.

* * *

_A suivre. _

_Merci, merci pour avoir lut ce machin et à bientôt pour la suite. _

_Kidara Saille_

_samedi 20 décembre 2008_

* * *

PS : je recherche une éventuelle ou un éventuel correcteur, qui aime le Yaoi, qui soit patient avec moi et mes délaits de folis et qui pourrait m'encourager et me reveiller quand j'ai trop de retard, je demande pas quelqu'un de très sérieux, ni de rapide dans sa correction, mais qui sache simplement me relir en me disant mes fautes et qui sait donner un avis et qui sait partager ses idées ^^.

Envoyez moi un mail si vous êtes intéressait et j'espère vous répondre assez rapidement.

vous trouverez mon adresse mail dans mon profil.

D'avance merci.

Kisssu.

Mardi, 22 septembre 2009.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Résumer** : Harry reçoit une lettre. Dans cette lettre, il découvre qu'il n'est pas le fils de James Potter…

**Déclamer** : l'univers, les personnages principal sont à notre Dieu, soit : J.K Rowling. Les autres, vous les reconnaîtrez, sont à moi.

**Avertissement** : Slash dans assez longtemps, mais Slash quand même. Sombre.

**Note à savoir** :

'_Écriture, lettre, parchemin_'

« _Fourchelangue, écrite_ »

Ou

-« _Fourchelangue parler_ »

-« **Russe et langue d'Europe de l'Est** »

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** :**

**Le vrai père**

**...o0o…**

* * *

Harry arriva légèrement nauséeux à l'auberge du Chat Pantelant. Prendre deux fois le Magicobus sans avoir prit un vrai repas est dangereux. Il posa un pied tremblant à terre et se rendit compte qu'ici, il faisait plus frais qu'à Londres.

_Le Chat Pantelant_ était la seule auberge sorcière dans les environs et il faisait aussi office de bar sorcier, tous les sorcières et les sorciers de la région venaient ici. Il était plus de d'une heure et son ventre gronda.

Le village Moldu était assez petit et simple, contenant qu'une trentaine de veilles maisons. Il y avait une épicerie, un bureau de tabac qui servait aussi de librairie et une petite poste à coté d'un tout petit cinéma qui avait deux salles seulement. Apparemment, ça devait être aussi le seul à des kilomètres.

Le Chat Pantelant était caché dans une vieille et grande demeure, d'apparence en ruine et délabré, il y avait un écriteau que les Moldus voyaient 'patrimoine historique', mais quand Harry s'approcha, il vit 'Bienvenu au Chant Pantelant, quinze chambres d'hôte disponibles 7j/7, se renseigner à l'accueil'. Harry poussa la porte de la maison et il se trouva dans une grande salle chaleureuse et animé par une vingtaine de sorciers et sorcières. Le patron, un grand homme aux cheveux roux le regarda venir de derrière le comptoir, ça devait être 'l'accueil'. Harry décida de montre son visage, heureusement que même si ça cicatrice était encore là, elle était caché par ses cheveux bouclés.

-« j'aimerais avoir une chambre »

L'homme le dévisagea et regarda son registre.

-« se serait pour combien de temps ? »

Harry se mordit la langue.

-« quelques jours, maximum deux semaines »

L'homme fronça le nez et chercha sur son registre.

-« j'ai une chambre, mais elle sera libre que se soir, ça vous ira ? »

-« oui, je vous remercie… »

-« les petits déjeunés et les repas du soir sont comprit dans le tarif, il y a une salle de bain et nous avons installé dernièrement la chose moldus appelée _Télévision_, ma fille adore ces trucs là… nous avons aussi une volière pour votre chouette » Hedwige dans sa nouvelle robe noir hulula sur l'épaule d'Harry. L'homme calcula le prix et lui donna, écrit sur une feuille de papier. « Voilà, par contre, on paye à l'avance… »

-« c'est pas un problème » Harry chercha la somme dans sa bourse et la tendit à l'homme. Celui-ci recompta les pièces et hocha la tête. « Et je pourrais avoir un repas… j'ai pas encore mangé »

-« bien entendu, le menu du jour, ça vous va ? » il lui fit signer le registre et Harry hésita au nom à prendre. Il ne sentait plus vraiment être un Potter depuis qu'il avait but la potion. Il marqua James Evans. Oui, ce n'était pas trop chercher, mais il c'était le premier nom qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

-« parfait, tant que c'est copieux »

L'homme lui indiqua une place à une table pour deux personnes dans le coin de la salle et Harry installa Hedwige en face de lui. La chouette encore peu habituée à sa nouvelle couleur tenta de s'arracher une plume, Harry lui pinça le bec pour la faire arrêter. Elle souffla et le regarda avec ses grands yeux jaunes.

-« hé ma belle… je sais que c'est nouveau, mais ne te plumes pas »

Quelques minutes, Harry cru s'étouffer quand une jeune fille ressemblant fortement à Ginny Weasley arriva vers lui, tenant un large plat dans les mains. Il y avait toutes sortes de tartines chaudes pour Harry.

-« un assortiment de tartines salées pour le jeune homme » elle lui posa devant lui et lui sourit.

-« pourrais-je avoir un pichet d'eau et quelques choses pour ma chouette ? »

-« oui, tout de suite » elle repartit, mais lui jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule.

Harry mordit dans une tartine recouverte de fromage de chère et de jambon fumé recouvert de miel et trouva ça très bon. La serveuse revient avec de l'eau, un verre pour lui et deux coupes pour Hedwige, une coupe avec de l'eau et l'autre avec des bouts de viande et de gras.

-« voilà ! Tu as une très belle chouette, comme s'appelle t-elle ? »

-« Hedwige… »

-« c'est beau » et elle repartit. Peut-être qu'elle le prenait pour un enfant. D'ailleurs, Harry en était encore un. Puis, il pensa que l'homme roux ne lui avait pas demandé son âge avant de lui faire réserver la chambre… Madame Pomfresh avait eut raison en l'envoyant ici, le patron ne posait pas de question.

Harry prit un bout de viande et le donna à Hedwige, apparemment c'était meilleur que le MiamHibou qu'il lui donnait normalement, car elle dévora ce que son maître lui donné avec un bon appétit.

A la Poste sur le Chemin de Travers, il avait envoyé une copie de la lettre de sa mère à son pè-… à Voldemort et attendait maintenant en espérant qu'il ne décide pas qu'un bâtard comme ne devrait pas exister. Qu'il lui donne au moins une chance…. Et surtout qu'il…

-« Mr. Evans ? Je viens pour vous dire que la personne qui avait votre chambre est partit plus tôt que prévu… donc, le temps qu'on y fasse le ménage, vous pourrez y aller juste après votre repas » fit l'aubergiste.

-« ho… merci, monsieur… »

-« appelez-moi Clyde et ma fille, Bonnie » présenta Clyde. Harry hocha la tête.

Le jeune homme termina ses tartines et Bonnie apporta la suite du repas.

…**o0o…**

La chambre était comme celle du Chaudron Baveur, un lit à baldaquin, une fenêtre vers l'extérieur, sauf qu'un lieu d'avoir la vue sur une gare de métro, il avait la vue sur les pleines et les champs de la région, une bien meilleure vue en soit. Une salle de bain avec toilettes, une table de chevet, un petit bureau et la seule chose qu'il ne verra qu'ici, une télévision écran plat attaché directement au mur.

Hedwige sur son épaule, elle jeta un petit regard méfiant à la chambre et s'envola sur se poser sur une rambarde du lit, ébouriffa ses plumes et garda les yeux grands ouverts sur la pièce _Zone Inconnue_. Harry jeta son sac au pied du lit et accrocha sa cape à un portemanteau.

Les draps du lit venaient juste d'être changé et une odeur de vanille flottée dans l'air. Le sol était bien astiqué et les vitres des fenêtres assez brillantes pour refléter son visage.

Allant dans la salle de bain, il regarda son reflet dans le miroir –miroir qui lui fit un clin d'œil- il leva sa mèche de devant son œil gauche et l'œil rouge à la pupille de serpent qui le dévisagea furieusement dans le reflet. Cet œil était horriblement laid.

Puis, il bailla. N'aillant pas dormit depuis au moins deux jours, Harry se mit en chemise et en boxeur, se calla dans le grand lit qui était confortable et s'endormit.

…**o0o…**

Pendant plus d'une semaine, Harry resta dans ce village, soit restant dans sa chambre, soit se promenant dans les plaines de la région. Clyde étant abonné à la Gazette des Sorciers, Harry avait un aperçu de se qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Mis à par que le Ministère avait décider de faire passer Harry Potter pour un idiot menteur, ça ne disait rien de plus. Pas de nouvelle comme quoi le Survivant avait disparu ou attaque de son… de Voldemort. Il n'arriverait jamais à appeler le Mage noir 'père'.

Par contre, il reçut une lettre de Madame Pomfresh 10 jours après sa fugue.

_Mon Liou, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne fais rien qui pourrait en danger._

_Ici, c'est la panique, tout le monde chercher, tout le monde pense, mais Personne ne sait. _

_Ça me fait un peu mal de rien chanter, mais tu me comprends. _

_J'espère aussi que tu aimes ton trou, il y fait frais, hein ? _

_La Patte molle s'inquiète et la lune ronde est inconsolable. _

_Elles pensent que c'est de leur faute. _

_Pas de mouvement de l'autre coté, trop calme, même._

_Je t'embrasse. _

_Ta Pomme fraîche_.

Harry relut sa lettre plusieurs fois avant de la brûler. Il écrivit un simple mot en réponse, en espérant qu'elle sache de que ça veux dire.

_Ma Pomme,_

_R.A.S_

_Ton Liou_

Comme il s'en doutait, sa disparition avait fait beaucoup de mal à son parrain et au professeur Lupin. Mais ça devait être ainsi. La lettre disait aussi que personne ne savait où il était. Tant mieux, il se verrait mal en train d'expliquer pourquoi il était devenu comme ça. Et apparemment, chez Voldemort c'était calme… même trop calme. Merde.

Alors qu'il se tournait l'esprit pour trouver une solution, un bel hibou toqua à la vitre de la chambre. Hedwige, qui n'avait pas voulut se mélanger avec les autres hiboux de la volière, regarda avec un air mauvais le Grand Duc poser une patte élégante sur le rebord de la chambre. Jamais Harry n'avait vu autant d'attitude hautaine dans un hibou.

L'animal avait un paquet dans le bec, tenu par deux ficelles vertes. Se doutant de qui ça pouvait venir, Harry prit le paquet, évitant un coup de bec du grand rapace, Hedwige, voyant son maître attaqué par ce sale hibou de riche, écartant les ailes et son gonfla le plumage pour impressionner l'autre, qui offensé de pas être le bienvenu dans la chambre, s'envola pour se poser dans un arbre plus loin.

Respirant à fond, Harry ouvra le paquet, en espérant que ça ne soit pas une sorte de piège et y vit un miroir. Un miroir aussi gros qu'une large assiette, de forme ronde et décoré de bois laqué incruster de nacre représentant des serpents et des dragons de mer s'entredévorés. En soulevant le miroir pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures, un papier tomba sur le sol.

Inscrit sur le mot, des formes et des signes qui ressemblaient à des petits serpents et des arabesques. Pour quiconque, se serait du charabia, des simples petits dessins assez jolis à regarder, mais pour Harry, les dessins prirent la forme de lettre dans son esprit.

« _Prononce mon nom et je parlerais pour toi_ »

Qu'es-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le nom ? Le nom de qui ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la boite, seulement le petit bout de parchemin et le miroir.

-« Tom Elvis Jedusor ? » rien ne se passa. Harry ouvra la bouche… puis revit le papier. « _Tom Elvis Jedusor_ » cette fois-ci il avait dit le nom en Fourchelangue.

Un visage apparu dans le miroir et Harry haleta après avoir sursauté. C'était le visage reptilien de Voldemort quand il avait reprit forme humaine, quelques semaines plus tôt. Le visage resta de glace, peut-être que le miroir n'était pas animé comme celui de la salle de bain ou…

-« _et bien, c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, mon fils_ ? » siffla le visage de Voldemort.

-« _mon fils ? Vous me voyez déjà comme votre fils ?_ » Répondit Harry, Hermione lui avait déjà parlé d'un objet comme cela avant. Assez difficile à trouver. Des Miroirs de communication qui se vendaient toujours par paire. C'était pour se parler à distance comme un visiophone, mais en version sorcière.

-« _tu n'es pas cela ? Harry ?_ » Demanda avec dédain Voldemort, il regarda son visage et fit. « _Je vois que tu as bu la potion dont parler la lettre, c'est bien_ »

-« _je vous ais envoyer la lettre pour avoir certaines réponses à mes questions, j'ai bus la potion pour vous prouver que la lettre n'est pas mensongère et j'ai un moyen pour reprendre mon apparence de Harry Potter_ » il mentait bien sûr, Harry n'avait aucun moyen pour reprendre l'apparence qu'il avait depuis 14 ans.

Une douleur vive le fit chanceler. Sa cicatrice était brûlante et elle lui donnait l'impression que sa tête aller se fendre en deux.

-«_ je t'interdit de reprendre cette forme hideuse ! _» siffla Voldemort. Harry frémit, sa cicatrice lui brûler le cerveau et son œil Gauche, celui de son… père, lui donna l'impression qu'il allait sortir de son orbite.

-« _bien, je ne redeviendrais pas Harry Potter _» siffla Harry, voyant que son teste avait marché. Le Lord Noir, soit le voulais près de lui, soit désiré qu'il ait son vrai visage avant de le tuer.

-« _et tu viendras à moi_ »

-« _non ! Même si je suis votre fils, je refuse qu'être votre héritier politique et encore moins participer dans votre croisade contre les Moldus et les… Sang-De-Bourbes_ »siffla Harry en retour et encore une fois la douleur dans sa cicatrice devient un véritable calvaire. Ne voulant pas crier pour ameuter toute l'auberge, il gémit entre ses lèvres.

-« _si tu ne voulais pas, pourquoi m'avoir alerté de ton existence ? Stupide gamin, ton éducation restera à refaire_ »

-« _je veux des réponses à mes questions, saviez-vous oui ou non pour ma mère, Lily ? Et pour moi quand vous êtes venu à Godric's Hollow ?_ » Bon sang ! Harry avait du mal, là. Il arrivait à parler civiquement à cet homme, quand es-ce qu'il avait changé de dimension ?

-« _je savais pour Lily, mais pas pour toi, tu lui ressemblais tellement, à cet homme_ » fit Voldemort et la cicatrice d'Harry se mit à saigner, chauffer à blanc.

Malgré la douleur, ça confirma l'une de ses hypothèses. Et… Et pourquoi Voldemort répondait à ses questions comme ça ? Il avait connu l'homme avec plus de dégoût et de fiel dans la bouche. Peut-être que Voldemort avait aussi une sorte de plan pour lui, comme Harry en avait un pour l'homme.

-« _je la voulais, je voulais qu'elle vienne vers moi, mais quand elle a découvert qui j'étais cette nuit là, elle a refusée et pour la punir, j'ai tenté de tuer l'enfant que tu étais, mais elle c'est jeté devant et je n'ai rien sut de la vérité jusqu'à ce que je reçoive cette lettre_. » Voldemort dans le reflet secoua un parchemin qu'était la lettre. « _Je dois avouer que ça m'a surprit mais en même temps, ravie _»

-« _vous n'avez pas d'enfant_… »

-« _si on te compte pas, oui, c'est vrai, le sang de Salazar Serpentard doit être perpétué _»

-« _le sang peut-être, mais pas les idées_ »

La peau du front de l'homme se plissa comme s'il fronçait les sourcils.

-« _tu changera d'avis, nous avons tout notre temps, maintenant_ »

-« _non… et je vous retrouverais pas tant que vous m'aillez promit quelque chose_ »

-« _et pourquoi je te promettrais quelque chose ?_ »

-« _pour le meurtre de ma mère, de la femme que vous avez séduit et mit enceinte avant de la tuer_ »

Voldemort garda le silence à son plus grand étonnement, il aurait cru qu'il aurait envoyé aux vents les promesses.

-« _je t'écoute_ »

-« _je vous retrouverez, si vous me promettez de ne pas attaquer directement Poudlard quand il y a des élèves à l'intérieur_ »

Voldemort ricana.

_-« ça, je n'ai pas besoin de le promettre, mais si ça peut t'aider… je fais la promesse de pas attaquer directement Poudlard en période scolaire, ça te vas ?_ » pendant qu'il énoncer la promesse, un fil vert s'était étiré hors de sa bouche, scellant la promesse.

-« _bien, où dois-je vous rejoindre ?_ »

…**o0o…**

Lucius Malfoy transplana devant lui. Harry se fit alors aussitôt dévisager. Le jeune homme fut mal à l'aise sous le regard gris de l'homme qu'il n'aimait pas. Harry lui jeta un regard noir et son œil gauche dut faire son brin d'effet car l'autre détourna le regard, aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

-« Cinabre Jedusor ? » demanda Malfoy et Harry resta quelques secondes sans rien dire et faire. Cinabre ? Voldemort avait apparemment prit la liberté de le rebaptiser.

-« c'est moi » il fit un coup d'épaule et Hedwige s'envola haut dans les airs, elle les suivra à distance.

-« donnez-moi votre main » le blond avait la main très froide et Harry frémit à son contacte. Que dirait Malfoy s'il savait que c'était Harry Potter qui lui tenait la main ?

Aussitôt, il fut prit dans un tourbillon et Harry atterrit sur les fesses, le sol sous lui était doux et confortable. C'était un épais tapis rouge sombre qui recouvert les pierres du sol de la salle. Il y avait une immense cheminer en marbre noir où brûler un beau feu. Il y avait aussi des canapés et des fauteuils, et dans l'un d'eux était assit le Seigneur Sombre… son père.

Une vive douleur lui transperça sa cicatrice et Voldemort fit un geste vers lui et aussitôt la douleur fut étouffée, comme derrière un mur. Harry se releva et rejeta sa capuche de sur la tête.

-« merci… père » derrière lui, Lucius s'étrangla avec sa salive et Voldemort hocha la tête, satisfait.

-« Cinabre, je te présente Lucius Malfoy l'un de mes plus fidèle serviteur, Lucius, je te présente Cinabre, mon fils, le sang de Serpentard coule dans ses veines » Harry regarda l'homme blond qui avait considérablement pâli. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et aussitôt Malfoy s'inclina profondément devant lui.

-« jeune maître… » fit le blond et Harry eut l'impression de s'être trouvé en face d'un Elfe de Maison.

-« Lucius, sache que personne d'autre n'est au courant de cela… » Harry regarda son père. Si, il y avait une autre personne qui était au courant. « et que l'existence de cet information doit être secrète encore un temps »

-« bien mon seigneur… mais si vous avez un… » L'homme hésita. « Si vous avez un fils pourquoi avoir… »

-« Cinabre a vécu pendant un moment chez les Moldus et entouré de Sang-de-Bourbe, il est encore faible et refuse de me suivre politiquement » il cracha cette phrase en fusillant du regard son fils. Mais Lucius se contenta de cette réponse. « Ne parle à personne de lui, même pas à ta famille »

-« très bien mon seigneur »

-« bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi » ordonna Voldemort.

-« oui, mon seigneur… jeune maître » il s'inclina tellement profondément que les longs cheveux de l'homme touchèrent le sol. Il se releva et sortit de la pièce.

Harry se retrouva seul dans la pièce avec Voldemort qui se servit un verre d'alcool avant de lui faire signe de s'assoir. Son père aimait les attitudes soumises, donc, tant qu'il sera soumit et sage, Voldemort n'aura pas d'idée de meurtres sur lui et lui fera plus vite confiance.

Harry prit place dans un fauteuil et le regarda boire son verre.

-« Cinabre ? Pourquoi le nom d'une pierre ? (**1**) »

-« la Cinabre est un cristal qui m'est sympathique » l'homme n'en dit pas plus et son visage plat et lisse se tourna vers lui. « Pendant que je t'attendais, j'ai réfléchis, Cinabre » donc, Voldemort était sérieux lorsqu'il lui avait changé de nom. « Pour certaines raisons, j'ai décidé que tu devrais continuer tes études… mais Poudlard n'est pas une école pour toi… tu iras donc à Durmstrang pour au moins les trois ans à venir »

Harry toussa.

-« vous êtes sérieux ? M'envoyer aussi loin, pourquoi simplement pas Beauxbâtons ? » Son père siffla dans sa direction et Harry se fit petit dans son fauteuil.

-« tu iras là où je le déciderais, Cinabre ! » Voldemort termina son verre et regarda le feu dans la cheminée. « te faire rester en Europe serait trop dangereux pour ton secret… Potter disparaît et quelques semaines plus tard, un enfant du même âge, y ressemblant presque physiquement apparaît… non, il faut que ton visage et ton nom se fasse une réputation avant de venir en Angleterre et cette rumeur viendra de l'Est, de plus Beauxbâtons travaille en étroite collaboration avec Poudlard, tu serais rapidement reconnu »

Harry ne commenta pas, les arguments de son père étaient bons… mais pendant plus de trois ans, il n'aura pas…

-« Cinabre, je sais ce que tu essaye de faire, mais tu n'y arriveras pas, tu as refusé d'être mon héritier Politique, soit, mais ne tente pas de gagner ma confiance pour me trahir ensuite » fit doucement Voldemort d'un ton mielleux. « Car je serais le premier à te tuer, tu es mon sang, que je le veuille ou non et je suis le seul à décider de vie ou de mort sur toi »

Harry se dégonfla et tenta de disparaître dans son fauteuil.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_Kidara Saille_

_mardi 30 décembre 2008_

_Merci encore pour les quelques commentaires que j'ai reçus, ça me fait très plaisir. _

_Je renouvelle également ma demande pour un ou une correctrice. Voir chapitre 1. _

_kisssuuuuu_

* * *

(**1**) _Cinabre_ : pierre de couleur, rouge vermillon à carmin, rarement bleuâtre ou grise, on les trouve en petite masse, en forme cristalline ou granuleuse sur matrice. Facile à trouver mais cher, on en trouve en chine et aux USA. La Cinabre attire l'abondance et accroît le pouvoir de persuasion et la motivation commerciale, aide à a avancer sans provoquer l'agressivité. Elle favorise l'organisation et le travail, les finances et les affaires d'un groupe. La Cinabre est utilisé lorsqu'on désire devenir plus fort ou changer son image, car elle représente la dignité et le pouvoir chez l'individu. Elle rend l'apparence extérieure agréable et élégante.

En Lithothérapie, on utilise la Cinabre pour soigner et purifier le sang. Confère force et souplesse au corps physique et stabilise le poids et accroît la fertilité.

On recharge et purifie la Cinabre par des amas de quartz et la lumière des flammes.

Ses signes astrologiques de prédilection sont le Lion et le Scorpion.

_Note Kidara_ : je sais, j'en raconte beaucoup dessus, mais en voyant les particularités de cette pierre, je me suis dit que se serait le caractère que Voldemort aimerait voir chez son fils. De plus, Harry est Lion et… et… et mon petit frère aussi et il aime bien la couleur de cette pierre alors, hein !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Résumer** : Harry reçoit une lettre. Dans cette lettre, il découvre qu'il n'est pas le fils de James Potter…

**Déclamer** : l'univers, les personnages principal sont à notre Dieu, soit : J.K Rowling. Les autres, vous les reconnaîtrez, sont à moi.

**Avertissement** : Slash dans assez longtemps, mais Slash quand même. Sombre et humour noir.

**Correctrice** : Rubie Blakie (merci a toi et bon voyage ^^)

**Note à savoir** :

'_Écriture, lettre, parchemin_'

« _Fourchelangue, écrite_ »

Ou

-« _Fourchelangue parlé_ »

-« **Russe et langue d'Europe de l'Est** »

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**.Cinabre Lowendal Jedusor.**

…**o0o…**

* * *

_HARRY POTTER EST PORTE DISPARU DEPUIS TROIS SEMAINES !_

C'était le titre de la Gazette du Sorciers. Voldemort lui donnait tous les jours un exemplaire et lui avait donné le dernier numéro avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Le journal narrait plusieurs hypothèses de sa disparition: enlèvement, fugues, entraînement Top Secret,…, il disait aussi que la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu était quand il faisait ses courses avec sa Tante, un mois plus tôt. Apparemment, Madame Guipure n'avait rien dit sur ses achats, ni les Gobelins de Gringotts sur son retrait bancaire. Secret professionnel? Simplement le journal qui n'avait rien révélé de ses informations?

Harry lisait l'article incrédule pendant que son père prenait le petit déjeuné. C'était une chose qu'Harry ne comprenait pas venant de l'homme, tous les repas, ils les prenaient ensembles et pas moyen d'y échapper. Harry pensait qu'au fond, l'homme était tout simplement heureux de se savoir papa et qu'il aimait partager un petit-déjeuner en famille avec son fils… Le garçon leva les yeux sur le visage de serpent de Voldemort et secoua la tête négativement.

Son père n'était sûrement pas le genre d'homme à faire des sourires de trois kilomètres en s'apprenant papa. Il devait simplement le surveiller.

Nagini avait la tête posée sur la chaussure de son maître, encore un peu méfiante du nouveau Jeune Maître qu'il était.

Harry tourna la page du journal et vit son ancien visage sourire timidement devant l'objectif, sous sa photo était inscrit '_fugueur et menteur ?_'. Les bâtards.

-« Quelque chose te contrarie, Cinabre? » demanda Voldemort d'un ton sucré.

-« Cela fait une semaine que je suis en votre compagnie et je… » Il jeta un coup d'œil au journal. « Il ne raconte que des âneries » il allait dire 'conneries', mais avait peur de la réaction de son père; une fois, il s'était prit les pieds dans un tapis et Voldemort l'avait passé au Doloris pendant dix secondes pour avoir dit : 'putain de merde'.

-« Oui, rare sont les vérités dans ce torchon »; puis, un Elfe de Maison apporta un paquet de papier à son Maître et Voldemort lui fit passer par-dessus les condiments du petit déjeuné.

-« Ce sont tes nouveaux papiers et ton dossier scolaire que m'a fait parvenir Lucius » Harry se tassa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. « J'ai regardé tes notes… » Il avait l'expression tellement pincé que le cœur d'Harry rata un battement, en sentant le Doloris n'être pas très loin. « Je ne te cache pas que je suis déçu, il faudra travailler dur, très dur à partir de maintenant ».

Harry regarda son soi-disant parcours personnel, mémorisant les noms et les dates, il vit son nouveau nom Cinabre Lowendal Jedusor. Lowendal… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

-« J'ai aussi envoyé ta candidature à Durmstrang et j'attends une réponse, ce sera rapide, l'un de mes hommes travaille là-bas »

-« Karkaroff? » Voldemort le regarda menaçant et Harry baissa la tête. Zut, il avait oublié que l'homme avait trahis son père en dénonçant beaucoup de personnes au Ministère. « Désolé ».

Voldemort passa outre et reprit d'un ton quand même un peu contrarié.

-« Normalement, tu devrais entrer là-bas sans faire le concours, tes notes sont insuffisantes pour que tu puisses espérer le réussir. » Harry rougit et se mordit la lèvre. « J'ai fait une sélection des livres que tu devrais apprendre avant ta rentrée, _je te conseil sérieusement de les lire, Cinabre_ » le menaça l'homme et Nagini ouvrit un œil vers le Jeune Maître.

-« Bien… père ».

…**o0o…**

Pendant un mois, il n'avait pas eut le choix de lire et d'apprendre par cœur plus d'une vingtaine de manuels et d'ouvrages sur diverses disciplines, en passant par le manuel de Sortilège de première année en allant au grimoire de Potion et de Magie Noire.

Harry n'avait pas accès au reste du château où il se trouvait. Il avait une grande chambre dans les couleurs rouge sombre et noire, une salle de bain et des toilettes, un bureau et la salle à manger. Quelques fois, il passait des heures à regarder le dehors avec mélancolie. Comme il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, il ne pouvait qu'ouvrir la fenêtre et regarder la forêt qui entourée le château, comme à Poudlard. Quelques fois, il voyait des silhouettes noires passer, mais elles ne semblaient pas le remarquer. Tant mieux.

Tous les soirs, Voldemort venait dans son bureau et lui poser des questions sur les livres qu'il lui avait demandé d'étudier le matin même. Ses débuts furent durs et douloureux, mais au bout de deux semaines, Harry arrivait mieux à tenir le rythme que lui imposé son père.

Puis :

-« Je viens de recevoir un message de mon serviteur à Durmstrang, tu es accepté, la rentrée s'effectuera le 15 septembre, et il te conseil d'apprendre très rapidement le Russe » fit un matin Voldemort et Harry en lâcha sa tartine qui tomba sur le côté de la confiture sur la table.

-« Le Russe? Mais c'est long à apprendre ça » à bon ? Durmstrang était en Russie ?

-« Oui, le Russe », il sourit et Harry se rappela qu'il avait étudié quelque chose d'intéressant plusieurs jours plus tôt. Voyant que son fils avait comprit, il lui donna un écrin en velours noir.

Harry l'ouvrit et comme il s'y attendait, vit trois objets fait de cent pourcent de Magie Noire. Deux boucles d'oreille dons l'une était en argent où –ho surprise!- était montée un éclat de Cinabre, le petit cristal était aussi rouge que le sang. Derrière la pierre, incrustée directement sur la monture d'argent, une formule de Magie Noire qui servait à traduire n'importe quelle langue. L'autre était aussi en monture d'argent, mais cette fois-ci c'était un éclat de Dioptase (**1**), la pierre était aussi verte que son œil… comme la Cinabre était aussi rouge que son autre œil.

Une pierre pour la beauté extérieure et l'autre pour la paix intérieure. Et bien… le troisième bijou était un collier, Harry reconnu une inscription dessus, la chaîne était fine et en argent, le pendentif était un crâne humain qui vomissait un serpent. L'inscription était le contraire de celle des bijoux d'oreille, elle servait à se faire comprendre dans n'importe quelle langue.

-« La marque des ténèbres… » Murmura Harry.

-« Ce n'est qu'un simple pendentif, mais garde-le, on ne t'ennuiera pas avec » non, on ne rigolait pas avec quelqu'un qui avait la marque des ténèbres.

Mais…! Harry n'avait pas les oreilles percées, remarqua t'il lui-même. Mais il devina le sourire cruel de son père.

…**o0o…**

Il y avait un silence de mort autour de la longue table dans la cuisine de Square Grimmaurd, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous regardaient leur assiette sans vraiment d'appétit. Madame Pomfresh n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, mais tout le monde avait mit ça sur le compte de sa sensibilité d'infirmière autour de personnes déprimées.

Tous rejetaient la faute sur les uns et les autres, ce n'était la faute de personne. Et c'était vrai, puisque c'était la sienne, c'était elle qui avait révélée à Harry l'information de la surveillance. Elle était la seule fautive. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire.

Personne n'avait remarqué son absence le jour de la disparition d'Harry, qui de toute façon avait été très brève, elle leur avait raconté qu'elle devait aller au Chemin de Travers pour certaines courses personnelles, plusieurs témoins avaient confirmé sa version à Dumbledore, qui voyait le mal partout maintenant. Elle avait été allée boire un verre et y avait croisé un ancien patient qui avait été affreusement dévisagé lors d'une explosion de potion raté… On ne doutait plus d'elle. Après tout, elle avait été aussi à Griffondor.

Il avait-il un traitre dans leurs rands ? Harry avait-il simplement fugué ? Mais comme avait-il sut pour le tour de garde ? Un coup de chance ? Ou l'avait-on informé ? En tout cas, l'Ordre en était sûr il y aurait avoir une purge.

Sirius Black n'était pas sortit de sa chambre depuis plus d'une semaine et il ne laissait que Remus le nourrir, les autres étaient renvoyés aussitôt. Et ce petit Remus qui semblait de plus en plus fatigué… Les deux petits amis d'Harry étaient pratiquement inconsolables et la petite Granger n'avait pas arrêté de dire que c'était de leur faute, qu'ils auraient dus dire certaines choses à Harry.

Ils mangèrent sans vraiment d'appétit dans un silence pesant et tous quittèrent de table les uns après les autres.

-« Je vais apporter à Sirius son assiette » fit Remus en remplissant un plateau de divers plats et nourritures.

-« Je t'accompagne, sa santé m'inquiète. »

Le lycanthrope l'avait regardait avec de petits yeux reconnaissants.

-« Même après tant d'année, vous êtes toujours une vrai fée, Pompom. »

-« Je croyais qu'on me surnommé le Dragon? » fit la femme, voulant alléger l'atmosphère, et ça réussit car Lupin lui envoya un petit sourire en coin.

Ils montèrent les escaliers de la maison sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas réveiller l'horrible portrait de la mère de Sirius et toquèrent à sa porte.

-« Sirius, c'est moi, je m'inquiète pour toi mon petit, laisse moi au moins t'ausculter » fit Pompom après que Remus et lui-même demander de lui ouvrir, mais sans que l'évader ne le fasse.

Une voix enrouée lui répondit.

-« Vous regarderez ma santé quand vous aurez retrouvé Harry » Madame Pomfresh se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête. Défaitiste. Harry ne reviendra pas.

-« Laisse au moins Remus te donner le plateau, il faut que tu manges » continua t'elle.

-« Retrouvez Harry! »

A côté d'elle, Remus soupira, l'air très triste. Pompom ne pouvait rien dire sur les origines d'Harry, mais elle pouvait leur dire où il était…; mais, ce serait vraiment le bordel de leur expliquer sans pouvoir fournir d'explication. Et puis, l'infirmière le lui avait promit.

-« Ecoute gamin, même si on retrouve la trace d'Harry, ce dont je doute fort, tu crois vraiment qu'il serait heureux de voir que son parrain soit si faible moralement, se laissant crever de faim dans l'attente d'un miracle, hé réveille toi gamin! Les miracles n'arrivent que quand on le mérite, alors tu vas m'ouvrir cette porte que je regarde si tu as encore de la peau sur les os et tu vas te dépêcher de manger la nourriture que Remus a eut la délicatesse de te garder de côté » elle avait dit tout ça avec un fort accent Irlandais, l'accent de son enfance. Remus la regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Quoi? On ne choisit pas le pays où on naît! » Rétorqua t'elle.

Mais apparemment son petit discourt eut un effet car Sirius ouvra la porte et lui jeta un regard noir.

-« Pourquoi vous doutez qu'on le retrouve un jour ? » demanda Remus, formulant la question que l'autre homme aurait aimé dire, si son attention n'avait pas été posée sur le plateau fumant de ragoût.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Quelle conne!

-« Et bien… je… parce qu'Harry ne reviendra jamais s'il découvre que son parrain ressemble à un cadavre, il aura trop honte pour se monter en publique avec toi; maintenant, tu prends ce plateau et tu le finis, quand je reviens, il y a intérêt à ce que je me vois au fond de l'assiette. » Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les escaliers, alors que les deux hommes se regardaient.

…**o0o…**

Harry regardait sa nouvelle baguette d'un air critique. En bois d'ébène et contenant une autre plume de phénix. Sa baguette mesurée 30.06 centimètres, plus longue que son ancienne, celle-ci était souple et docile, mais était plus capricieuse pour les sorts de Magie Noire.

Le jeune homme grimaça de douleur, ses oreilles nouvellement percées lui faisaient mal. Son père avait prit beaucoup de plaisir à prendre une aiguille chauffée à blanc et lui enfoncer dans les lobes. Mais pendant l'opération, Voldemort avait récité une longue formule de Magie Noire. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça faisait mal.

On lui avait aussi apportait l'uniforme de Durmstrang: Une sorte de costume qui était le croisement entre un uniforme d'apparat militaire Moldu et une robe de Sorcier rouge et dans les tons ocres. En plus d'une épaisse cape en fourrure d'animal ainsi qu'une toque de la même fourrure. Même dans une tenue aussi masculine, il ressemblait à une fille. Une sorte de Lady Oscar. Harry se rappelait de la musculature de Krun et de ses amis… D'ailleurs, l'attrapeur était sorti de l'école, mais peut-être se croiseraient-ils. Mince.

Son pendentif caché sous ses vêtements, Harry se regardait dans le miroir de la chambre. Il avait demandé à Voldemort un bandeau pour cacher son œil rouge. Après argumentation, l'homme lui avait cédé. Et un tissu en soie noir lui caché son œil de serpent.

Borgne, ressemblant à une fille, tout petit, …, il se voyait déjà bousculer par les plus âgés de l'école.

En parlant de ça. En regardant les manuels scolaires qu'il avait déjà lut sous les ordres de son père, Harry s'était rendu compte que les Russes de 5ème année étaient en avance sur les autres de Poudlard. Ils apprenaient à devenir Animagus ! Ça faisait partit du programme scolaire, alors qu'en Europe s'était pratiquement illégal. Fébrile d'excitation, Harry attendait avec impatience les cours de Métamorphose.

Son père lui avait prit comme option : Arithmancie, Potion, Botanique et Runes Anciennes, les quatre matières indispensables dans l'apprentissage de la Magie Noire… ainsi que de la Médicomagie et de l'Alchimie. Bon sang, il avait intérêt à devenir le meilleur pour satisfaire Voldemort. Avoir des O partout et surtout en Potion et Runes Anciennes.

Harry ne voyait personne d'autre que son père et de temps en temps Lucius. Il espérait que ça allait pour Pompom et les autres…, surtout Sirius et Remus qu'il savait triste de sa disparition.

Demain, il partirait vers la Russie. Demain, il partirait avec son nouveau nom et sa nouvelle apparence. Demain, il irait dans une nouvelle école et Harry le sentait, se sera très dur.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_Kidara Saille_

_mardi 30 décembre 2008_

_Merci encore d'avoir lut le troisième et le dernier chapitre de la première partie de l'histoire. C'était une sorte de prologue, une mise en bouche ^ ^. _

_Pour le prochain chapitre, je fais un saut temporel de 5 ans, Harry revient de Russie et il vingt ans. Comment va-t-il être ? _

_Mais de temps en temps, je vous mettrais en ligne des sortes de petits bonus qui raconteront les 5 ans d'Harry à Durmstrang. _

_Merci encore._

_Kisssssu_

* * *

(**1**) _Dioptase_ : Pierre bleu-vert foncé ou vert émeraude, en forme de petits cristaux brillants et d'habitude sur matrice, ou en masse amorphe. C'est une pierre assez rare et cher, on en trouve en Iran, Russie, Namibie, Congo, Afrique du Nord, Chili et Pérou.

La Dioptase encourage à vivre dans le présent et paradoxalement active les souvenirs des vies antérieures. Agissant dans tous les domaines de la vie pour transformer le mal en bien, elle permet de surmonter tous les sentiments de manque et de réaliser son potentiel.

Sur le plan mental, cette pierre est un puissant purificateur et détoxifiant. Son rayonnement vert atteint les profondeurs du cœur pour en absorber les maux oublié, dissipe le chagrin, la trahison et la tristesse, est extrêmement efficace pour guérir la peine et la douleur de l'abandon.

En Lithothérapie, la Dioptase permet une régularisation des troubles cellulaires, active les lymphocytes T et le Thymus, atténue la maladie de Ménière, diminue l'hypertension, soulage la douleur et la migraine, prévint les infarctus et les troubles cardiaques, allège la fatigue et surmonte le choc. Détoxifiant, ce cristal allège la nausée et régénère le foie. Particulièrement efficace pour se débarrasser des dépendances et du stress. Il faut l'utiliser en élixir pour les maux de terre et la douleur.

On la purifie et recharge avec de l'eau distillée salée, soleil, amas de quartz, purification nécessaire avant chaque utilisation.

Ses signes astrologiques sont Sagittaire, Balance et Taureau.


	4. Bonus 1

**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Bêta correctrice : **Rubie Blakie

**Résumer** : Harry reçoit une lettre. Dans cette lettre, il découvre qu'il n'est pas le fils de James Potter… mais d'un certain Tom Jedusor.

**Déclamer** : L'univers, les personnages principaux sont à notre Dieu, soit : J.K Rowling. Les autres, vous les reconnaîtrez, sont à moi.

**Avertissement** : Slash dans assez longtemps, mais Slash quand même. Sombre.

**Note à savoir** :

'_Écriture, lettre, parchemin_'

« _Fourchelangue, écrite_ »

Ou

-« _Fourchelangue parlé_ »

-« **Russe et langue d'Europe de l'Est** »

**Commentaire de Kidara **: Alooors, les bonus. Ce sont de petits interludes, quelques fois des anecdotes ainsi que des scènes de vie. Je ne les compte pas comme de vrais chapitres, car quelques fois, les bonus n'ont pas de scénario, ils sont juste là pour approfondir un sous-entendu que je peux faire dans l'un des chapitres, ou un flash-back, comme c'est le cas ici… ça peu être aussi un interlude coquin ou simplement Harry qui fait ses courses ou encore qui lit le journal, ça ne fait pas trop avancé l'histoire, mais je les fais quand même ^^.

Certes, le premier bonus raconte les premiers mois d'Harry à Durmstrang, mais vous remarquerez, que question avancement de l'histoire d'origine, c'est zéro… sauf peut-être… je ne vous raconte pas tout quand même ^^

* * *

**Bonus 1**** :**

**.Le vilain petit canard.**

…**o0o…**

* * *

Durmstrang contrairement à Poudlard était une sorte d'école souterraine. Un immense trou de taupe transformait en école. Quelque part dans le désert glacé de Sibérie, il y avait une forêt de longs et hauts sapins, où était construite une toute petite cabane aux vitres cassées avec devant une vieille boite aux lettres. C'était l'entrée principale de l'école. Sous une botte de foin moisie, il y avait une trappe invisible aux moldus qui menait à un profond conduit battit à la verticale. L'escalier descendait jusqu'à cent mètres sous terre.

Là, au fond du conduit, quand enfin on touchait le sol humide et recouvert de mousses gluantes, il y avait une porte fermé composée de dix serrures. Mais, une seule d'entre-elles pouvait ouvrir la porte. Chaque membre du personnel de l'école avait une clé, une seule et unique, et à la moindre erreur, si la clé entrait dans la mauvaise serrure, un piège se déclenchait.

Les élèves n'avaient, bien évidemment, pas le droit d'avoir une de ces clefs.

Derrière cette porte, le hall d'entrée de l'école souterraine. On apercevait la devise de l'école, mis en évidence, gravée dans le marbre noir: 'Étudier ou pourrir'.

Charmant.

Le hall était une grande pièce faite de marbre avec un plafond assez haut. De cet endroit, un long couloir partant vers le nord qui s'allongeait sur cinquante mètres et débouché dans une immense salle, au plafond si haut que les torches seules n'éclairaient pas le plafond. Une énorme boule lumineuse flottée près du plafond, c'était une sorte de soleil artificiel qui dégageait suffisamment de chaleur et d'UV pour permettre aux parterres de plante de poussés dans cette pièce. Le long des deux côtés en longueurs de la pièce, une rivière coulée contre les murs, les rongeant et les creusant un peu. Dans cette eau claire, il y avait des poissons, toutes sortes d'arbres et de plantes, et même des grenouilles ainsi que des libellules; cette pièce servait pour les cours de botanique. De nombreuses espèces de plantes magiques y étaient représentées; mais, les plus dangereuses se trouvées dans une pièce à part, fermée par une porte que seuls ceux possédant la clef pouvaient franchir.

Au centre de ce jardin intérieur où l'air était chaud et humide, il y avait près d'une centaine de tables rondes en bois qui permettaient de travailler; cette pièce, servait aussi de réfectoire. Chaque table pouvait recevoir cinq ou six étudiants, mais beaucoup de tables avaient été poussées les unes contres les autres afin de permettre à de plus grands groupes d'élèves de manger ensemble.

De cette grande salle, qu'on nommée la 'salle verte', partaient sept couloirs. Pour aller vers ces couloirs, il fallait traverser les rivières qui étaient surmontées de petits ponts en bois, semblables à ceux qu'on trouve dans les jardins traditionnels japonais. Dans les couloirs qui allaient vers l'est, il y avait les dortoirs. Chaque dortoir était divisé selon l'année d'arrivée dans l'école et chacun pouvait prendre la chambre qu'il désirait en début d'année; mais, une fois dans une chambre, on ne pouvait plus la changer jusqu'à l'année suivante.

Pour aller dans les chambres des filles, il fallait emprunter un escalier qui montait sur une dizaine de marches, et pour les garçons, on devait prendre un long tunnel qui débouchait vers une grande salle ovale servant de salle commune et qui pouvait accueillir jusqu'à une dizaine d'élèves, avec tables, chaises, fauteuils, canapés ainsi qu'une large cheminé. Chaque dortoir, masculin ou féminin, possédait au moins deux salles comme ça.

Les salles de classes étaient vers l'ouest. Pour y aller, il fallait traverser la salle verte. Une fois la salle verte traversée, on trouvait des salles d'études, quelques bibliothèques, des salles d'entraînement à la magie, en plus des salles de classes. Chaque professeur avait son propre 'couloir'; par exemple, pour le professeur de potion, en plus de sa salle de cours, il avait sa petite bibliothèque réservée aux livres sur les potions et les ingrédients servant à leur conception, plusieurs salles d'études équipées pour recevoir des élèves avec leur chaudron, ainsi qu'une impressionnante réserve d'ingrédients de potion.

En revenant vers la salle verte, au nord de l'école, il y avait une immense bibliothèque qui comportait beaucoup d'ouvrages traitant tous les sujets que l'on puisse imaginés. Et derrière la bibliothèque, un couloir qui menait à un lac souterrain; c'était là où était amarré le fameux bateau transport de l'école, comme Poudlard avec son Poudlard Express. C'était ce bateau qui allait chercher les élèves de Moscou jusque là.

D'ailleurs, on faisait passer les nouveaux élèves, à leur arrivée, par la Grande Bibliothèque, les élèves étaient toujours très impressionnés. Cinabre avait faillit se décrocher la mâchoire en constatant qu'on pouvait y trouver aussi bien des livres sur la médicomagie que sur l'art de torturer quelqu'un avec un couteau suisse… La salle était trois fois plus haute que la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Voilà un mois que la rentrée scolaire avait débutée et Cinabre n'avait pas une seule minute à lui. Non seulement il était le seul nouveau à être entré cette année là, mais en plus son niveau était loin derrière ceux de son âge où même de son année.

Il passait tout son temps libre à étudier et lire des centaines de livre. Même si son niveau avait légèrement augmenté, il était le dernier de la classe pour le moment. On le regardait comme une affreuse petite chose. Malgré ses efforts pour rester social, on ne lui rendait pas vraiment la tâche facile. Il était tout le temps seul dans sa chambre, il n'avait encore jamais parlait à ses camarades et étrangement, ça ne lui manquait pas. S'il s'était trouvé un ami, il aurait été distrait de ses études et surtout de la satisfaction de son père.

De plus, peu de personnes acceptaient de le regarder dans les yeux quand il s'adressait à quelqu'un car il était borgne, petit, maigre et ressemblait à une putain de fille. Tous les garçons de sa classe étaient déjà très développés et masculins. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient même un début de barbe et du poil sur le torse. Mais lui, n'avait rien de tout ça.

- « **Jedusor, le professeur Voldonky m'envoie te dire qu'il attend toujours ta dissertation sur les potions corrosives à l'homme** ». Harry leva le regard vers un grand blond aux cheveux coupés en longues mèches sur le devant et très courtes derrières; dans la nuque, il avait un poitrail impressionnant. Lui, c'était Mikaël Blokys qui était dans la même classe que lui. Le blond ressemblait plus à Lucius Malfoy que son propre fils. Le visage carré mais élégant, grand, élancé, masculin et batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de l'école, il avait un charisme slave assez conséquent. Cinabre ne pouvait dire si Blokys l'aimait bien ou pas, mais c'était l'une des seules rares personnes à le regarder dans les yeux, sans malaise.

- «** Hum… oui, merci Blokys. Je l'ai terminé, je lui donnerais après le déjeuner****…** » Cinabre avait un russe maladroit avec un accent anglais. En effet, il n'était plus habitué à parler, les seules fois où on l'invitait à parler, c'était pour répondre aux interrogations des professeurs. « **Heu… tu voulais encore quelque chose ?** » demanda t'il quand il vit le blond ne pas faire un mouvement pour partir.

- « **Ce soir, dans la salle commune Julian VonCry organise une étude du livre du 'Amour et Brûlure'; si ça t'intéresses, c'est à 19h !** » VonCry était un dernière année, fan de littérature sorcière; c'était aussi l'assistant de Madame Marquisis, la bibliothécaire. Ensembles, ils organisaient souvent de minis conférences sur de célèbres romanciers pour participer au Club des 'Petites Plumes', le club des jeunes écrivains en herbe de l'école. « **Et comme dans le bateau en début d'année je t'ai vu le lire, viens si tu as le temps, j'y vais aussi** ».

C'était Voldemort qui avait insisté pour que Cinabre lise aussi de la littérature classique sorcière afin qu'il développe une certaine culture générale; le petit brun, avait donc passé les quinze heures de bateau à lire un livre prit au hasard. 'Amour et Brulure'était un grand classique du 14 ème siècle: une histoire d'amour tragique entre un sorcier et une fille de seigneur Moldu très pieuse. Une sorte de Roméo et Juliette en version sorcière. Personnellement, Cinabre n'avait pas tellement aimait ce livre sombre et torturé, mais c'était la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'il était invité à participer à la vie collective de l'école. C'était peut-être sa chance, pour enfin s'intégrer et se faire des amis.

-« **Ok, je viendrais… merci de m'avoir prévenu** ». Le russe haussa simplement les épaules et retourna à ses premières occupations.

Cinabre sentit son cœur qui battait d'excitation. Il lui fut impossible de retourner à son étude des runes celtes tant il était heureux de cette proposition, qui pourtant était très anodine. Il était tellement habitué qu'en tant qu'Harry Potter, on le traite comme un dieu vivant, à avoir beaucoup de monde près de lui à vouloir lui parler, à essayer d'attirer son attention… et là, se retrouvait tout à coup, seul, sans personne à qui parler ! C'était déstabilisant.

Une grenouille sauta sur sa botte, il la chassa en donnant un petit coup en l'air. La salle verte était beaucoup plus impressionnante que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, mais la faune de la pièce cherchée toujours à jouer des mauvais tours aux étudiants. Une fois, un colibri avait prit sa soupe d'oignons pour un bain de pieds.

…**o0o…**

Harry sourit alors qu'il marchait dans l'interminable tunnel qui l'emmenait jusqu'au secteur des potions. Il cacha son sourire quand il croisa des élèves de sixième année; tous le dépasser d'une bonne tête et leur lourde cape ocre traînée par terre, à la façon des nobles. A lui, la cape traînait de façon pitoyable.

Une fois le groupe passé, Cinabre se permit de sourire encore une fois. Il venait d'avoir son premier O depuis le début de l'année, autre qu'en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'est Voldemort qui allait être heureux… Finalement, les Arithmancie étaient simples une fois qu'on comprenait le sens de tous ces chiffres.

La salle du cours de Potion ressemblait un peu à celle de Poudlard, sauf que dans celle de Durmstrang, il y avait un énorme puits d'évacuation d'air dans le plafond où l'air sifflait dans un bruit de fond sourd et assez désagréable à la longue; Cinabre se demandait, d'ailleurs, comment faisait son professeur pour le supporter toute la journée.

Alors que Cinabre allait faire comme d'habitude, se mettre dans les places du milieu où il y avait des places individuelles – ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des amis avec qui partager une table double - Blokys lui fit un petit signe élégant de la tête, l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui, sur une table double. Le borgne en fut tellement étonné qu'il jeta un petit coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir s'il ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il n'aurait pas vu; mais, tous les autres élèves présents dans la salle avaient déjà trouvé une place.

Le russe blond émit un petit ricanement devant le comportement indécis du jeune anglais et refit son geste pour lui prouver que oui, c'était bien à Cinabre Jedusor qu'il s'adressait.

Le petit brun s'avança vers lui, timidement, prit place à coté de lui et resta raide sur sa chaise.

- « **Tu peux respirer tu sais****…** » dit Mikaël avec une voix traînante. Cinabre eut l'impression que c'était Drago Malfoy qui s'adressait à lui.

- « **Pardon…. Mais, c'est la première fois depuis que je suis là qu'on m'invite à m'asseoir près de quelqu'un****…** » expliqua t-il avec son accent anglais tout en lui jetant un regard vert timide. Son bandeau noir lui masquait une bonne partie du visage et Mikaël se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé pour se retrouver ainsi. Jedusor sembla lire sur son visage perplexe car il dit d'une voix tremblante « **C'est du à une malformation de naissance. Je cache cet œil car il gênait beaucoup de monde, ils étaient nerveux dès qu'ils regardaient mon visage…et encore maintenant** » termina t'il avec une mine triste.

Le grand blond ne répondit rien.

- « **As-tu aimé la conférence d'hier ?** » fit-il pour changer de sujet. Le brun releva le regard vers lui et effectivement, même Mikaël fut gêné devant l'œil unique de l'autre jeune homme.

- « **Et bien o****ui, pour être franc, je n'avais pas vraiment aimé le livre mais maintenant, je le vois sous un autre jour; d'autant, que je n'avais pas remarqué que la moral de cette histoire était vraiment présente dans les mœurs des sorciers de nos jours…** ».

- « **Moi j'ai trouvé ça terriblement ennuyeux…** ».

- « **Assi…** » avoua enfin Harry rouge de honte. L'autre se contenta de sourire et ce fut le début du cours.

…**o0o…**

Très fier de lui-même, il sortit de la volière – qui était une crevasse naturelle où hiboux et chouettes allaient et venaient – satisfait. En effet, Cinabre avait reçut une lettre de son père qui lui avait gentiment envoyé des articles de journaux qui décrivaient Harry Potter comme un cancre, lâche et niais, …, lui faisant clairement sentir que si son fils ne se bougeait pas un peu pour s'améliorer, il recevrait de graves conséquences quand il rentrerait pour les vacances de Noël.

En réponse, Cinabre lui avait envoyé la copie de ses cinq derniers devoirs, toutes matières confondues, avec des O. En espérant que ça puisse calmer son paternel qui avait le Doloris facile.

Il avait un ami. Maintenant, Cinabre était l'ami de Mikaël Blokys, bien que beaucoup de personnes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi un si noble Sang-Pur traînait avec cet anglais dont on ne savait même pas les origines familiales… et si ça ce trouve, c'était un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train, les autres du dortoir commençaient même à éviter Blokys, l'isolant avec Cinabre.

- « **Tu n'as pas besoin de traîner avec moi. Tu es entrain de perdre tous tes amis en restant avec moi**** » lui avait un jour dit Cinabre. Blokys avait alors répondu d'une voix traînante et neutre que « S'ils**** m'évitaient simplement parce que je m'assois avec toi en cours, c'est que c'était pas de vrais amis****…** ». Il s'était tut et avait terminé son devoir de Rune, dans un silence absolu.

Mikaël n'était pas aussi démonstratif que Ron. Malgré ses bonnes notes, ce n'était pas un fou des études comme Hermione. Non… il était tranquille, calme et posé, il ne parlait que quand il avait un truc à dire et quelques fois, le blond ne disait plus un seul mot, totalement muet; Cinabre avait, d'ailleurs, passé des journées entières en sa compagnie sans échanger un seul mot. Mikaël lui faisait une place à la Salle Verte pour manger, lui tenait les portes, l'attendait quand Harry n'arrivait pas à le suivre dans les tunnels… tout ça sans un mot et puis, le lendemain, comme par miracle, il retrouvait l'usage de la parole.

- « **Cinabre** » tient, en parlant du loup. Mikaël l'avait attendu le temps qu'il envoie sa lettre. « **Tu utilises toujours une chouette de l'école?** » son camarade devait être le seul de l'école à ne pas avoir sa propre chouette.

- « **Hum…. Oui, père ne désire pas avoir d'animaux de compagnie chez nous… nous empruntons toujours des hiboux aux postes pour les rares correspondances et comme nous n'avons personne avec qui échanger des lettres, avoir notre propre chouette ne rimerait à rien** » mentit en partit Cinabre.

- « **Ton père semble être autoritaire****…** ».

- « **Ho, tu n'as pas idée, vraiment, tu n'as pas idée****…** » murmura Harry. « **Dis,… et toi? Ton père est-il comme le mien? Autoritaire et sévère?** » demanda t'il après avoir prit son courage à deux mains.

Le blond donna un petit coup de tête élégant et replaça une mèche blonde platine derrière l'oreille.

- « **E****t bien,… on ne peut pas dire qu'il est réellement sévère ou autoritaire… mais il a une sacré force de persuasion: Il n'aime pas qu'on le contredise; mais avec mes frères, il nous laisse faire beaucoup de choses par rapport aux autres familles Sang-Purs** » expliqua Mikaël. Cinabre se souvient alors que son ami russe avait quatre frères, dont un plus âgé qui avait déjà terminé ses études et qui travaillé comme fonctionnaire sorcier en Ukraine; les trois autres, eux, allaient entrer à l'école l'année prochaine, des triplets.

- « **C'est peut-être car tu es fils unique qu'il est comme cela avec toi…** ».

- « **… ****En faite, il est comme ça avec tout le monde, même avec ses 'collègues'****…** ». Cinabre n'allait pas lui raconter que son paternel était Voldemort, un puissant mage noir qui semait même ici, en Russie, la terreur et qu'il avait le Doloris aussi facile qu'un enfant jetant une pierre dans un lac.

Mikaël n'ajouta rien et Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas, l'autre cinquième année avait du dépasser son cota de parole de la journée.

…**o0o…**

Un bourgeon de plume avait poussé sur son coude. L'excroissance l'avait démangé toute l'heure de métamorphose et le professeur, Mr Senian, n'avait pas attendu que la fin de l'heure sonne pour leur faire relâcher leur début de Métamorphose.

- « **Bien, maintenant que vous avez prit connaissance des bases, je vous demanderez de travailler tout cela seul, par vous-même, ça ne sert a rien de continuer ce cours sur les Animagus faute de temps; mais, si vous avez la moindre question ou le moindre doute, venez me voir où pour ceux qui rentre chez eux, vous pouvez m'écrire une lettre ! Pour la rentrée, vous me ferez une rédaction d'un parchemin sur…** ». Cinabre se dépêcha de noter ses devoirs sur un carnet et de ranger ses affaires.

C'était le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Noël. Il devait préparer sa valise et ses affaires; puis, il devait passer rendre quelques livres à la bibliothèque avant d'oublier et ensuite, il devait…

- « **Regarde où tu vas, Jedusor!** » en sortant de classe, il était rentré dans un des sixièmes années qui attendait devant la salle de classe que leur cours commence. Boris Quis était un balourd qui aimait bien tyranniser les plus petits que soit, Cinabre avait déjà eut affaire avec lui plusieurs fois. « Remarque, avec un seul œil, tu ne verrais pas un ours dans un placard! » les amis du gars gras ricanèrent. Ne voulant pas être en retard sur les horaires qu'il s'était donné à lui-même, il les ignora.

Le rire gras et lourd le suivit jusqu'au couloir qui menait vers la Salle Verte. Des crétins, des connards, Cinabre regretta même le temps où il avait encore Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui l'insultait dans les couloirs de Poudlard; à ce temps là, il avait Ron à coté de lui et Hermione pour le défendre et l'aider…

- « **Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça…** » dit Mikaël alors qu'il l'attendait assit à une table, un papillon jaune posé sur le bout de son doigt, le grand blond regardait l'insecte distraitement.

- « **Faire quoi?** »

- « **Te faire marcher sur les pieds comme ça, Quis est un imbécile, mais si tu te laisses faire, alors tu es également un imbécile** ».

- « **Qui à trois compères et moi je suis seul…** » Mikaël arracha brutalement les ailes du papillon et écrasa le reste de l'insecte avec son talon, Harry sut qu'il l'avait sans doute énervé.

- « **Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi…** » le jeune Anglais savait que son homologue Russe pouvait se montrait aussi effacé, qu'agressif et violent et même quelques fois effrayant.

-« **C****e n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais !** » s'écria Cinabre, avançant vers lui pour s'assoir à ses cotés. « **J'étais seul sur le moment, les autres de ma classe ne m'auraient pas aidé et je pense même qu'ils l'auraient aidés à me frapper… Je ne savais pas que tu étais là** ». Mikaël sembla être tout d'un coup de meilleure humeur, mais son pied continua de frotter les restes du papillon, laissant une marque sombre sur le sol, Cinabre grimaça.

- « **Même quand nous n'avons pas cours ensemble, nous ne sommes jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre** » constata avec reproche le blond « **Appelles la prochaine fois** ».

Cinabre ricana intérieurement quand il se rendit compte que Blokys réagissait comme un Serpentard qui avait été laissé de coté pour une bonne blague contre des Griffondors. Boudeur, il sut que ça lui prendrait toute la soirée pour que son ami arrête de se comporter comme un gamin.

…**o0o…**

Ce fut Lucius Malfoy qui était venu le chercher sur le quai du port de Londres. Depuis la rentrée, soit trois, quatre mois plus tard, l'homme semblait plus fatigué et avec moins de superbe.

La semaine dernière, Harry avait apprit par **La Colombe Rouge**, la gazette sorcière russe, que le Ministère anglais avait réussit un gros coup contre les armes du seigneur des ténèbres, plusieurs partisans de haut rang capturés, deux autres tués et un objet de grande valeur dérobé à Voldemort par l'Ordre du Phénix.

La semaine avait du être longue pour l'homme ainsi que pour les autres partisans de son père.

Harry compatit.

- « Jeune Maître » le salua l'homme tout en lui prenant ses bagages pour les réduire et les ranger délicatement dans un baluchon en velours « Avez vous fait bon voyage? »

- « J'aurais aimé que ça soit moins long » répondit simplement Cinabre. Who! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé en anglais, sa voix était ponctuée par un reste torturé d'un faible accent russe, ça l'étonna lui-même.

- « Avez-vous faim? Le Maître nous a donné la permission de nous restaurer à l'extérieur avant de se rendre au Manoir!» Cinabre marqua une pause alors qu'il replaçait son bandeau sur l'œil.

- « Vraiment? » Cinabre était content, un peu de répit avant d'affronter Voldemort. « Je meurs justement de faim, les déjeuners qu'ils distribuent dans le bateau ne sont pas très bons ».

- « A la bonne heure jeune maître; voyez-vous, il se trouve que mon fils - vous vous en souvenez, je vous ais parler de lui, Drago - est également de retour à la maison depuis hier soir et ma femme – Narcissa - et moi avons décidé de fêter ça à l'auberge du _Poney qui tousse_! Ce serait l'occasion parfaite de vous présenter, qu'en dites-vous ? ». Lucius semblait être rayonnant, Cinabre n'eut étrangement pas le cœur de lui refuser ça… et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy Junior allait le reconnaitre. « Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille!! »

Et puis, avoir la famille Malfoy dans la poche lui sera utile pour la suite…

- « Et bien, pourquoi pas… mais… qu'allez-vous dire à votre femme et votre fils? Père vous a interdit de leur parler de moi». Cinabre marchait près de l'homme à une allure modérée, Malfoy Senior faisait exprès de petits pas pour rester à sa hauteur. Ils longèrent la marina sorcière et Cinabre vit un panneau au loin marqué - Accès au Chemin de Travers, 5mètres - en pointant une ruelle vers la gauche.

- « Ho, ne vous inquiétez pas Jeune Maître, j'en ai déjà parlé avec le Maître, j'ai déjà tout arrangé ».

… **o0o …**

Harry resta coincé devant la porte, surprenant Lucius qui lui tenait la porte. Le blond suivit son regard vers la droite et comprit aussitôt. Albus Dumbledore et Cornelius Fudge mangeaient dans un tête à tête qui semblait être très politique, vu les trois Aurors qui entourés le Ministre et le Professeur Dumbledore, ainsi qu'un homme que Cinabre ne connaissait pas.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est prévu, je vous présenterez sous le nom de Therny Blanchard, retenez bien » chuchota l'homme blond en passant sur sa droite pour le couvrir un peu avec sa grande carrure.

Cinabre déglutit et travailla rapidement son visage afin que son expression devienne aussi indifférente que possible.

Ils passèrent près de la table et Lucius fit claquer sa canne sur le sol pour signaler sa présence. Le Ministre et le Directeur relevèrent la tête et Cinabre nota deux expressions totalement différentes quand Malfoy Senior les salua avec une voix mielleuse et dégoulinante.

Le visage de Fudge fut rayonnant, soulagé et assez reconnaissant. Cinabre en conclut que comme d'habitude, Dumbledore avait mit l'homme grassouillet au pied du mur et que ce cher Ministre salué l'arrivé de son bras droit avec autant de liesse qu'une foule affamée devant un chariot de sandwich.

- « Et bien ça alors! Mais c'est notre cher ami Lucius! Mais que faites vous là, mon ami?! » demanda le Ministre d'une voix enjouée.

Par contre, Cinabre reçut un jet d'eau sur le visage quand il vit le visage de son ancien directeur qu'il avait toujours vénéré. Il était aussi rayonnant qu'à son habitude, ainsi que les yeux qui brillaient. Mais pour une fois, l'expression ne lui était pas destinée et Cinabre sembla le voir pour la première fois. Pour un point de vu extérieur, le visage de l'homme était presque effrayant. Le jeune homme ne sut le décrire, il frissonna et serra les poings dans ses manches pour se réveiller.

- « Et bien, ma femme et moi avons décidé de fêter le retour de Drago en venant ici… Ho, je suis mal poli, je vous présente le fils d'un bon ami à moi, mais qui est malheureusement retenu ailleurs, je vous présente Therny Blanchard qui va à Durmstrang ».

Cinabre fit un très gros effort afin de copier les manières de Mickaël et aussi celles de Malfoy Junior pour se présenter à eux de façon Sang-pur.

- « Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer » il leur sourit et se félicita d'avoir recopié parfaitement la pose de Mickaël avec son salut russe, la main sur le cœur à gauche et l'autre le long du corps, en inclinant la tête. Si le Ministre eut du mal à le copier, Dumbledore réussit parfaitement.

- « Nous de même, jeune homme, **que le temps soit loué **» fit le plus âgé et Cinabre sut qu'il le testait.

- « **Ainsi que les oiseaux dans le ciel rouge** » récita l'étudiant. A force de voir et entendre des sang-pur russes se saluer, il avait apprit ses mots par cœur. Mais il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais le vieux directeur fit un très léger mouvement de recul.

Lucius se décida de couper court.

- « Bien, nous vous avons assez dérangé, si vous voulez bien nous excuser? »

… **o0o …**

Narcissa avait mit une très belle robe beige avec une coiffure compliquée en chignon, ainsi qu'une large rivière de diamant autour de son cou. Un étalage de beauté et de richesse qui fit froncer le nez de Cinabre mentalement. Elle le regarda venir vers la table avec un œil critique, et le détailla de bas en haut.

Cinabre avait juste prit la peine de changer de robe, troquant son uniforme polaire pour une simple robe chaude verte foncée avec une ceinture en cuir, c'était Lucius qui lui avait donné. C'était un habit suffisant pour un déjeuné dans une auberge cinq étoiles avait-il dit. Cinabre n'y était pas très à l'aise. Trop élégante pour lui, il avait peur de la salir ou de la tâcher.

Malfoy Junior, lui, semblait parfaitement désintéressé de ce qui se dérouler autour de lui, il trouvait la contemplation de ses ongles beaucoup plus intéressante. Il portait une robe gris claire, avec autour de son cou une chaîne en argent représentant le blason de la famille Malfoy dessus. Un dragon qui dévoré une fleur de lys… d'ailleurs, Madame Malfoy avait cet écusson mais en boucle d'oreille et Mr. Malfoy en boucle de ceinture. Harry fut très étonné en constatant que les cheveux de Junior n'étaient pas aussi bien coiffés que d'habitude.

- « Drago, allons, nous avons un invité! » grinça Lucius et aussitôt, comme brûlé, Malfoy se redressa, au garde à vous, le dos aussi droit que possible et les mains croisées sur la table.

- « Et bien Lucius, je pensais que c'était un repas de famille » fit Narcissa en ne s'occupant absolument pas du jeune homme borgne et trop simple près de son mari.

- « Père, vous auriez put dire que nous avions un invité » dit Malfoy en plaçant une mèche de cheveux en arrière.

Lucius tira la chaise près de son fils pour que Cinabre s'y assoie et prit place également Il jeta un sort et un rideau de dentelle tomba autour d'eux et tous les bruits de la salle furent réduits au silence; Cinabre ressentit un puissant tour magique dans le tissus, une dizaine de sort d'intimité et de silence.

- « Il y a pas de quoi en faire un esclandre, je vous présente Cinabre Jedusor, il vient de Durmstrang ».

- « Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer » encore une fois, Cinabre salua de façon Sang-Pur russe. « Je suis désolé de m'introduire ainsi dans le cercle de votre famille et j'espère que vous m'en excuserez ».

Narcissa et Malfoy se regardèrent, surprit d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un de haute société russe, car c'était bien les russes qui appelaient leur famille 'Cercle'.

- « Non voyons, c'est nous qui avons était désagréables, veuillez nous pardonner. » fit la dame en posant une main finement manucurée sur sa poitrine et se pencha en avant.

Sans un mot, Malfoy qui n'avait pas arrêté de le dévisager l'imita, ses yeux détaillaient son visage et restaient bloqués sur son œil gauche, celui de Voldemort. Cinabre frissonna.

- « Bien » Lucius claqua des doigts et les cartes des menus apparurent au centre de la table ronde. On lui en passa un.

- « Alors, comme ça vous allez à Durmstrang? » questionna Malfoy. « Comment es-ce ? »

- « Fantastique… mais malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas vous en parler plus, le règlement nous impose des sorts de Garde Secret et je ne peux même pas vous décrire la bibliothèque » le jeune blond en fut très déçut.

- « Jedusor… ce nom me dit quelque chose, votre famille est-elle russe? » questionna à son tour Narcissa.

- « Oui et non, ma mère était anglaise et père y a de lointains ancêtres; mais dernièrement, je me suis beaucoup imprégné de la culture ».

La femme sembla réfléchir d'où elle avait déjà pu entendu ce nom. Cinabre en fut légèrement inquiet, mais se concentra sur le menu. Pendant ses derniers mois, il n'avait mangé que de la nourriture slave et en avait un peu marre. Mais la carte ne lui présentée que des plats inconnus. D'autant que le prix était compté en Gallion. De la folie!

Une soupe de potiron à la cannelle et fleur d'oranger 1 Gallion et trois Mornilles. Alors qu'au Trois Ballais, une simple soupe de potiron valait une Mornille.

Bouillon d'œufs de dragon avec ses petits croutons grillés et ailés: 2 Gallions.

Plancha de fruits de mer (œufs d'Odile marine, Crabe géant d'Arctique, bigorneaux fluorescents, etc…): 3 Gallions et 6 Mornilles.

Pendant que Cinabre s'étouffait avec les prix décoiffant. Des dizaines d'elfes de maison passés entre les tables pour ramasser les petits bouts de nourriture qui tombés sur le sol et des serveurs et serveuses allaient de table en table pour proposer une gamme complexe de vin ou de digestifs.

Des amuses gueules avaient été servit dans quatre petites coupes en argent et Cinabre ne résista pas à en croquer quelques uns, ils étaient assez bons.

Il aurait bien prit une simple soupe pour réduire les coups, mais le petit estomac de Cinabre était pour une fois vide et réclamait de l'attention.

- « Père, je prendrais bien une pousse d'If farcie » l'If était un arbre comestible? Première nouvelle.

- « Je prendrais la même chose » fit-il, si Malfoy trouvait que c'était bon, alors, c'est que ça l'était sûrement; il était peut-être con, mais le blond avait bon goût.

- « Bon choix, Jedusor » le brun aux cheveux longs le remercia d'un sourire.

… **o0o …**

Aïe, aïe… revoir Voldemort maintenant lui semblait être une mauvaise idée. Surtout après avoir croiser Dumbledore un peu plus tôt avec le Ministre dans le restaurant. De plus, il pouvait être sûr que Monsieur Malfoy avait déjà fait son rapport.

On l'envoya directement dans sa chambre, les Elfes de Maison avaient couinés en se claquant les doigts dans les portes, le suppliant d'aller d'abord dans sa chambre. Cinabre avait été heureux de filler dans sa chambre, mais tomba des nues en voyant Voldemort assit à son bureau.

Sa chambre était de décorations simples: un lit deux places avec une moustiquaire pendue à une sorte de lustre au dessus du lit, une bibliothèque à moitié vide, deux armoires, d'on l'une n'était qu'à peine utilisé. Un tapis dans des tons beiges, un bureau recouvert d'affaires scolaires, une étagère qui comportait deux ou trois bibelots qui y étaient déjà avant que Cinabre n'hérite de cette chambre, ainsi qu'une fenêtre qui donnait vu sur le parc du domaine.

Cinabre sursauta et salua son paternel bien bas.

- « Père ! Bo-bonjour… » il enleva rapidement son bandeau, Voldemort n'aimait pas quand son œil était couvert devant lui. Aussitôt, Harry sentit son œil rouge briller joyeusement à la vu de son père.

- « Bonjour Cinabre » Il frissonna devant le ton mielleux de son géniteur. « Lucius m'a dit que tu as fait une étrange rencontre à l'auberge du _Poney qui tousse_, racontes moi un peu ça ».

Cinabre dansa d'un pied sur l'autre; puis finalement, s'assit nerveusement au bout de lit et lui raconta l'entrevu avec Fudge et Dumbledore. À la fin, Voldemort se gratta le menton et Cinabre sentit sa tête siffler un peu.

- « Ils te cherchent depuis que tu es partit, beaucoup de choses se sont faites, ce stupide Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère ont créé une alliance, une première! Ils ont des indics partout en Europe… » Voldemort s'étira et s'affala sur le fauteuil du bureau, jamais Cinabre ne l'avait vu si décontracté. « Ils soupçonnent une fugue de ta part, ta famille de Moldu sont sous surveillance constante et les frontières sorcières et Moldus également; mais ils ne trouveront rien! » il souri et son visage lisse se tordit, Cinabre eut un mouvement de recule. « Personne ne sait où tu es a part moi, et Lucius pense que tu es un bâtard ignoré jusqu'à maintenant... on peut alors dire que tu es à moi ».

Cinabre savait que l'homme ne l'avait pas dit sexuellement parlant, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il lui appartenait réellement. Sa vie et sa mort étaient de longs doigts crochus et à la moindre rébellion, il pouvait être sûr qu'il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, qu'il soit son fils ou le premier venu.

* * *

_A suivre_

* * *

_Kidara Saille_

_Mardi 24 novembre 2009_

Ps : viii, je sais, je sais, je suis en retard…. Comme sur tout mes projets en se moment, mais ma vie personnelle est un peu compliqué, un coup j'ai un accès internet, et quelques fois non, je vis encore dans deux villes et mon mari fait des examens, j'attends un bébé, je vais bientôt déménager etc…. enfin, pleins de trucs qui ne me donnent forcément pas trop envie d'écrire et rend mes projets supers longs, mais c'est la vie…


	5. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Résumer** : Harry reçoit une lettre. Dans cette lettre, il découvre qu'il n'est pas le fils de James Potter… mais d'un certain Tom Jedusor.

**Déclamer** : l'univers, les personnages principal sont à notre Dieu, soit : J.K Rowling. Les autres, vous les reconnaîtrez, sont à moi.

**Avertissement** : Slash dans assez longtemps, mais Slash quand même. Sombre et tout et tout.

**Correctrice** : Rubie Blakie (merci beaucoup ^^)

**Note à savoir** :

'_Écriture, lettre, parchemin_'

« _Fourchelangue, écrite_ »

Ou

-« _Fourchelangue parler_ »

-« **Russe et langue d'Europe de l'Est** »

**Note Bis **: je tiens a rappeler également, que dans cette histoire là, donc dans mon fic, il n'y a pas de prophétie. Voldemort est venu chez les Potter pour tenter de prendre Lily avec lui et les tua pour la punir de son refus et comme il ne savait pas qu'Harry était son fils, tenta de le tuer également, mais comme dans la vrai histoire, le sort se retourna contre lui.

**Note Bis, Bis **: et je rappelle encore, que le chapitre précédent, soit le Bonus 1, n'est pas vraiment prit en compte ici.

Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**** :**

…**o0o…**

**5 ans plus tard**

…**o0o…**

* * *

Il faisait nuit dans le port Sorcier de Londres, seuls quelques bateaux de pêcheur de nuit –qui péchaient des ondines naines marines- étaient encore sur le littoral. Il y avait un peu de brume; la lune, elle, éclairait le quai d'une lueur blafarde.

Un son de cloche résonna et un trois mats sortit des flots comme un sous-marin Moldu. Le bateau était vraiment beau et ses voiles claquaient faiblement dans la brise de la nuit et le bateau, une fois vidé de son eau, accosta sur le quai après un sifflement d'avertissement.

Le pont fut jeté et un jeune homme de 20 ans en descendit avec un air ennuyé sur le visage et ceux avec une dizaine d'autres passagers; en effet, le voyage depuis Moscou avait été long. Il avait un visage fin et délicat, mais était borgne. Son œil gauche était recouvert d'un bandeau en tissu de soie et son œil visible était d'un vert, pour le moins troublant. Les cheveux bruns qu'ils portaient étaient incroyablement longs pour un homme et son visage si pâle que la lumière de la lune était suffisante pour le rendre lumineux. L'œil vert du jeune homme se braqua directement sur un homme qui attendait sur un ponton, seul parmi une petite foule qui s'entassait sur le quai. Cet homme était très grand et barbu. Il portait un manteau en peau de taupe, ses yeux, eux, ressemblaient à deux petits scarabées noirs qui brillaient dans la faible lumière du soir.

Les deux personnages se regardèrent avant que le plus grand des deux ne commence à parler.

-« Cinabre Elvis, je suppose ? »

-« Vous supposez bien, Mr… » Le jeune homme avait un accent russe très prononcé.

-« Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous accompagner jusqu'au Trois Balais où vous allez passer le reste de la nuit, vous devez être fatigué de votre voyage »

-« Passablement, oui » le petit brun regarda autour de lui. « Oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil me ferait du bien »

-« Bien, suivez-moi »

Cinabre, pendant qu'il suivait des yeux le géant, vit un bref éclair vert dans la nuit du port; il soupira et secoua ses longs cheveux noirs.

… **o0o …**

_-«Il a un curriculum assez impressionnant, n'est-ce pas, Pompom ? » fit Minerva McGonagall a sa collègue. « Tout juste 21 ans, sortit premier de sa promotion à l'Université de Médicomagie de Makhatchkala, qui est portant réputer pour être très sélectif dans leur apprentie, médicomage à seulement 21 ans. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse trouver quelqu'un d'autre comme lui en Angleterre » _

_-« Je ressens en lui une Aura naturellement blanche, il se peut donc qu'il soit né avec un don curatif. J'ai envoyé une lettre à un ami qui vit à Astrakhan pour qu'il prenne contacte avec l'un des professeurs de ce jeune homme… Mon ami m'a avoué qu'il n'avait jamais vu un professeur de Médicomagie être aussi passionné lors qu'il parle de l'un de ses élèves » dit Pomfresh en fixant le visage animé sur la petite photo de candidature attaché au CV. « De plus, il a fait son apprentissage à l'hôpital Poostri pendant trois mois, là où l'on traite les blessés de magie noire et Merlin sait qu'en Russie la magie noire est vicieuse; son seul défaut, c'est qu'il est borgne… Qu'en pensez-vous Albus ? »_

_Le vieux directeur leva le nez du parchemin et dit d'une voix gaie._

_-« Ce jeune homme à tout pour lui on dirait: la compétence, le prestige d'avoir était dans une bonne école, de l'expérience… malheureusement, la Médicomagie me fait défaut… Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir juger car si nous l'engageons, il sera votre remplaçant… à vous de voir… » _

_Pomfresh grimaça et fit mine de relire le CV, mais elle fixait le visage qui lui était familié… puis, un feu brûla dans ses yeux sombres._

… **o0o …**

Cinaabre jeta son sac de voyage sur le lit double de la chambre des Trois Balais. La chambre lui rappelait bien des souvenirs. Une boule de mélancolie remonta dans son estomac. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas venu pas venu ici ? 5-6 ans ? Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. De toute façon, il n'aura pas vraiment le temps de s'y réhabituer. Il avait reçut des ordres très strictes. Jouer les bons garçons jusqu'à la rentrée. Puis, tenter de gagner la confiance du directeur ainsi que du reste des membres du personnel. Et le reste de dépendra pas de lui.

En enlevant sa tunique verte claire, il passa devant le miroir au dessus de la commode qui trônait dans la pièce unique qu'était sa chambre. Il enleva son bandeau et le posa sur la table de nuit. Le jeune homme souleva sa mèche de cheveux qui lui cachée la moitié de la figure et examina son œil meurtri.

Les rides qui le contournées s'étaient creusées un peu plus, devant l'œil d'une personne de plus de six ans. La pupille rouge le foudroya du regard et Harry sursauta. Ça faisait pourtant plus de 5 ans mais il ne s'y faisait jamais. Son œil semblait avoir une veloutée propre en effet quand Cinabre était heureux, son œil pétillait de fureur et au contraire, quand il était triste ou en colère, la couleur rouge semblait plus vive et plus brillante, presque joyeuse.

Pffff…

Il alla s'assoir sur le lit de la chambre qui était un peu trop moelleux pour son pauvre petit dos de médicomage, qui s'était enraidit à force de se pencher sur le lit des patients et de se prendre des sortilèges de magie noire dans le dos.

Cinabre se demandait encore combien de temps il devrait attendre avant qu'il ne reçoive la visite de sa famille. Enfin, « famille », son cher et tendre paternel. Les lettres de la part de Voldemort avaient commencées à se faire rare à partir du moment où Cinabre lui avait annoncé qu'il ne serait pas Maître de Potion comme son arrière-grand-père, mais médicomage comme sa détesté grand-mère.

Voldemort malgré tout laissé faire; après tout, il n'avait pas beaucoup de médicomage de son coté et c'était toujours bien d'avoir un médecin près de soit. Mais son choix avait clos le débat définitivement. Il ne serait pas Mage Noir comme papa.

Cinabre grimaça au souvenir des beuglantes consécutifs qu'il avait reçut, heureusement qu'on ne comprenait pas l'anglais familier dans l'extrême Russie…

_. _Fit un grand duc au plumage sombre à la fenêtre. Finalement, l'attente ne serait peut-être pas aussi longue que prévu.

… **o0o …**

Poudlard n'avait pas vraiment changé en 5 ans; d'ailleurs, Cinabre pensait fortement que Poudlard n'avait sûrement pas changer du tout depuis sa création, il y a maintenant plus de mille ans.

La rentrée avait eut lieu il y a un mois et les élèves qu'ils avaient connus en première année étaient maintenant en 5ème années et les 7ème étaient les troisièmes années d'autre fois. Donc, Cinabre ne put que ressentir une bouffée d'air nostalgique quand un troupeau de Griffondor passa près de lui et qu'il reconnut quelques visages.

Son œil expert de médecin les reconnus de suite, même sans leurs joues rondes d'autrefois. Leur morphologie avait changé, mais Cinabre avait été entrainé par son ancien maître de stage à l'hôpital sorcier de Poostri.

Là-bas, Cinabre avait vu beaucoup de sujets victime de magie noire, défigurés. Alors, on lui avait apprit à reformer des visages à partir de photo, même quelques fois assez ancienne, pour modeler de nouveaux visages à greffer. Il avait apprit la physionomie humaine et d'un simple coup d'œil, il pouvait maintenant reconstruire le visage d'un homme de soixante ans avec une photo de plus de 20 ans en lui incluant les effets de l'âge et les possibles transformations que l'âge pouvait apporter sur un visage humain. Grains de beauté, tâches de rousseur, rougeur, bronzage, etc…

Alors, ce fut un jeu d'enfant de reconnaitre des petits visages comme ça et leur donner un nom.

C'était Mr. Rusard qui faisait la visite guidée. Même plus de 5 ans après, l'homme était toujours aussi austère et répugnant. Miss Teigne était encore plus décrépie qu'avant et maintenant, elle avait du mal à courir derrière son maître, c'était donc l'homme qui la portait.

- « Ici, on est au troisième étage, c'est ici que se trouve l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh vous y attends… » dit l'homme entre ses vieux chicots. « Les repas sont servit dans la grande Salle, là où vous avez rencontré le Professeur Dumbledore, les petits déjeuner sont servit de 6h30 à 9h le matin en semaine et le week-end de 7h à 10, le déjeuné est tous les jours servit à la même heure, de 11h30 à 12h30 et les soupés de 18h à 20h. » continua l'homme. « Les élèves de première année à la 5ème ont couvre-feu à partir de 21h, les autres à 22h, le Professeur Dumbledore estime que les élèves les plus âgés peuvent gérer leur propre temps, tssss… » cracha Rusard, mais continua tout de même a lui expliqué. « Si au delà de ces heures vous croisés un élève qui n'a rien à faire dans les couloirs, prévenez son directeur de maison ou moi-même, mais je vous conseille quand même de voir le professeur Snape, il sera s'occupé de cet élève rebelle. » Haaa ! Cinabre reconnaissait enfin le concierge.

L'homme le laissa au pas de la porte de l'infirmerie.

- « Voilà, je vous laisses Mr. Elvis »

- « Merci beaucoup Mr. Rusard pour la visite ainsi que pour vos explications, vous pouvez compter sur moi » fit Cinabre avec un joli sourire qu'un Sang-Pur de Durmstrang lui avait apprit à faire.

Rusard renifla et tourna les talons, Miss Teigne le suivit en miaulant misérablement.

Cinabre soupira. Prit son courage a deux mains et frappa à la porte. Il avait déjà croisé la femme un peu plus tôt, elle lui avait fait son entretint d'embauche, mais sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Dumbledore et du Professeur McGonagall.

La femme lui avait posé beaucoup de question, sur sa vie, sur sa personnalité et avait voulut le noyer de thermes techniques; mais Cinabre étant médicomage avait donc sut répondre à chacune de ces questions sans hésitation et d'un ton tranquille.

La femme ouvrit la porte à la volé, le tira à l'intérieur et referma la porte avec une multitude de sort.

Sa première réaction fut de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle l'empoigna dans une étreinte passionnée, au bort des larmes.

- « Bon sang ! Que le cul de Morgane soit vendu ! Harry ! Comme tu as grandit ! » pleurnicha madame Pomfresh contre le torse fin du jeune homme. « Six ans ! Six ans sans nouvelles ! J'étais si inquiète ! »

Emu, Cinabre ne put que lui rendre son embrassade, mais avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

- « Ho, je suis tellement désolé, mais j'étais constamment surveiller et mon courrier intercepté… » elle lui passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et lui massa le crâne.

- « Par Merlin, tu es devenu un homme ! Mais je ne t'ai pas tout de suite reconnu sur ton CV, ho Harry… »

- « Cinabre… appelez moi maintenant Cinabre… s'il vous plait… »

L'infirmière ferma les yeux, résolut et esquissa un sourire

- « Je suis vraiment désolé Pompom, mais il vaut mieux que nous entretenions une relation purement professionnelle, les pouvoirs de Père sont dangereux et je refuse de vous mettre dans l'embarra… » une lame transperça le cœur de la femme.

- « … Je comprends…. Venez jeune homme, je vais vous faire visiter les lieux » elle avait l'air triste, alors Cinabre lui passa une main dans le dos.

- « Je vais bien Pompom » elle lui sourit et renifla moqueuse.

- « tu n'es pas infirmier, je me trompe ? » haaa, elle l'avait percée a jour.

- « Eh bien non, je suis Médicomage, spécialisé dans la physionomie humaine et la reconstruction facial, magie noire et j'ai quelque notion en Alchimie. »

La femme ouvra grand la bouche, clairement impressionnée.

- « Et tu as réussit à faire tout ça en 5 ans ? »

Cinabre sourit, il s'attendait à cette question.

- « Eh bien, contrairement a Poudlard, Durmstrang propose dès sa sixième année des orientations. J'ai eu mes ASPICS avec option Médicomagie donc, quand je suis sortie de l'école, j'avais fait deux années de Médicomagie équivalant à une année en université, donc, je suis sortit avec de l'avance et j'ai put m'avancer suffisamment dans le programme pour le finir en 2 ans au lieux de quatre… mais je ne te caches pas que je n'avais plus une seule minute à moi, je ne dormais plus que deux heures par nuit et j'ai coupé tous les ponts avec ma vie social… Père m'a étonnamment laissé faire pour tout te dire; le lendemain de mon examen final j'ai dormit pendant plus de 20h, mes amis ont cru que je ne me réveillerais jamais » il ricana, mais arrêta aussitôt quand Cinabre vit le visage sévère de Pompom.

- « Et tu crois que c'est drôle ? Te pourrir la santé comme ça ? Halala, tu n'as pas changé sur certains points ! »

… **o0o …**

- « Mes chers élèves, j'ai le regrées que vous annoncer que Madame Pomfresh qui était avec nous depuis plus de 25 ans, prend à partir de la semaine prochaine sa retraite » le Professeur Dumbledore fit une pause et tous les élèves de la salle écarquillèrent les yeux, sauf les premières années qui n'avaientt que très rapidement connue l'infirmière ou pas du tout.

- « Par contre, je souhaites la bienvenu à Mr. Elvis qui sera son remplaçant dans l'infirmerie » Cinabre se leva rapidement de sa chaise pour se faire connaitre et se rassit aussitôt. Il ne reçut que quelques applaudissements isolés. Cinabre s'en était un peu douté, Madame Pomfresh, malgré sa réputation de dragon, était en fait très appréciée des élèves. Le jeune homme devrait travailler dur pour se faire une place, même chez le corps enseignant.

D'ailleurs, il était assit entre ce bon vieux Hagrid qui lui avait fait un bon accueil plus tôt dans la salle des professeurs et le redoutable professeur Snape qui l'avait fait tremblait de peur pendant ses premières années d'école à Poudlard.

Le repas commença et Cinabre se servit simplement un peu de ragout et du canard, il avait toujours mangé très peu et pendant sa dernière année d'études, il était arrivé qu'il ne mange pas du tout durant des jours, faute de temps.

- « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait votre formation à Makhatchkala d'où vous en êtes sortit premier, et que vous avez fait votre formation à Poostri, le célèbre Hôpital qui n'accepte qu'une certaine élite » fit la voix grinçante du Maître de potion.

- « En effet, et vous, vous avez fait votre formation à Bristol, dans la célèbre école privé St. Eleanor et vous êtes aussi sortit premier de votre promotion, vous avez votre nom de cité dans plus de 12 ouvrages de Potion et _Sorcier et Chaudron _vous à consacrer un numéro spécial il y à deux ans pour votre découverte sur la Potion Poneuf, qui sert à la reconstruction des tissus fragile du visage, vous avez remplacé le mercure par une simple pierre de soleil malgré l'étique qui interdit de mettre une pierre dite chaude dans une Potion à cuisson faible » cita Cinabre qui avait suivit les avancées de cette potion avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Cinabre but une gorgé de vin rouge et lui souri.

- « Donc, je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer Professeur » il lui tendit la main qu'étonnamment, l'homme lui serra sans vraiment d'hésitation, mais il ne lui rendit pas vraiment son sourire, il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Le repas était plutôt bon, ça lui rappeler des bons souvenirs. Cinabre se demanda ce que pouvait faire ses anciens amis maintenant. Ils devaient surement le détester, les avoir abandonner ainsi... Cinabre ne serait pas étonner par ça.

Ron était-il devenu Aurore ? Était-il sortit de l'ombre de ses nombreux frères ? Hermione était-elle rentrée dans l'académie sorcière de Carlisle ? Comme l'avait-elle toujours souhaité ?

- « Mr. Elvis ? » la voix grinçante du professeur Snape le sortit de ses pensées nostalgiques. « Vous avez l'air préoccupé, un méchant tracas ? »

_Si tu essayes de m'intimider, tu ferais mieux de pas partir sur cette voix, les sarcasmes, j'ai déjà donné_… pensa Cinabre en prenant son temps pour répondre.

- « Je me suis soudainement souvenu que j'étais rentré en Europe sans prévenir mes plus proches amis, je leur enverrais un courrier dans la semaine » il fit un petit sourire gêner et se servit un café pour digéré le repas.

Quelle connerie !

…**o0o… **

Cinabre n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires, seulement des vêtements, donc la moitié était l'uniforme d'infirmier et le reste de ses robes de sorcier qui étaient les mêmes qu'il portait lors de sa sortie de Durmstrang. Il avait des livres sur la Médicomagie, des vieux et des récents et seulement quelques romans. Histoire de passer le temps à l'infirmerie quand il n'y aurait pas d'élèves à soigner. Et c'est tout. L'appartement était très impersonnel : Pas de poster, ni de tableau et de photo, un tapis dans les tons ocre sur le sol, un bureau en pin, une table ronde, une commode vide, un canapé, un petit fauteuil qui ne recevra surement personne tant qu'il sera là et une cheminée. Quant à sa chambre, un simple lit deux places, une table de nuit et une étagère, celle qui recevait ses romains. La salle de bain… pas besoin d'en parler, à part ses produits pour le corps et les cheveux, sa brosse à dent et ses serviettes….

- « AÏE ! » entendit-il et Cinabre sortit de sa rêverie. L'adolescent se débattait comme un diable.

- « Mr. Vongola ! Arrêtez de bouger ainsi, le seul effet que vous faites, c'est de vous faire gonfler les oreilles ! » tonna Cinabre. Le pubère se calma instantanément, figé comme un rochet. « Voilà, bien. Je vais vous jeter un petit sort sans douleur pour calmer le gonflement que vous avez causé et après je vous sortirais de là »

Cinabre secoua la tête en entendant un 'Hiiiii !' pathétique.

Question du jour: Comment pouvait-on se coincer la tête dans un pot de fleur, quand on est en cours de Divination ? Et Merlin c'est qu'il en avait fait des conneries à Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione, mais celle-là… c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait.

Il aurait presque prit une photo pour commémorer se moment intense.

L'infirmier jeta plusieurs sorts pour facilité l'extraction de la tête du garçon. Celui-ci était en troisième année de Poufsouffle, c'était maintenant un habituer de l'infirmerie et Cinabre le voyait une ou deux fois par semaine. C'était une poule mouiller, même pas bon pour les études et qui était un hyper stressé de nature. Un petit rien et le jeune Vongola rentrait en hystérie la plus totale.

Cinabre réussit à le libérer, enfin… mais pour découvrir que le préadolescent s'était évanouie.

* * *

**A Suivre.**

* * *

**Voilà, enfin finit avec celui-là. J'avais tellement d'inspiration pour celui-là que j'écrivais une phrases par semaines. **

**Mais merci pour votre fidélité et tout et tout. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Résumer** : Cinabre reçoit une lettre. Dans cette lettre, il découvre qu'il n'est pas le fils de James Potter… mais d'un certain Tom Jedusor.

**Déclamer** : l'univers, les personnages principal sont à notre Dieu, soit : J.K Rowling. Les autres, vous les reconnaîtrez, sont à moi. On me la fait 'gentiment' remarqué dans le chapitre précédent, j'étais utilisé un personnage de Kateikyshi Hitman Reborn! Sans avoir dit que ce n'était pas l'un de mes personnages, pardon, donc. Je pense que je vais continuer sur cette voie, d'incéré quelques personnages de livre ou de manga… juste des petits persos secondaires qui n'auront aucun impact sur l'histoire en eux-mêmes, juste pour rigoler.

**Avertissement** : Slash dans assez longtemps, mais Slash quand même. Sombre et tout et tout.

**Note à savoir** :

'_Écriture, lettre, parchemin_'

« _Fourchelangue, écrite_ »

Ou

-« _Fourchelangue parler_ »

-« **Russe et langue d'Europe de l'Est** »

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** :**

**…o0o…**

**The rencontre**

**…o0o…**

* * *

Cinabre laissa tomber sa blouse verte d'infirmier et la balança négligemment sur la chaise de la chambre à coucher des anciens appartements de Pompom. Depuis que la femme était rentrée chez son pays natal en Irlande, l'infirmerie était désespérément vide de malade. Même lui qui avait été un habitué des lieux (à un tel point qu'il avait eu presque droit à une carte de fidélité (avec un séjour à St Mangouste (avec chambre individuel, pension complète et fenêtre avec vue sur les jardins) à la clef) trouvait très troublant de voir des couches de poussière s'entasser sur les lits et le matériel.

Donc, ce fut une semaine très très fatigante. Les professeurs ne lui faisaient pas vraiment confiance, les élèves préféraient endurer mille douleur plutôt que venir le voir (il parait qu'il était effrayant avec son bandeau) et les fantômes n'étaient pas très serviable, ni très aimable d'ailleurs, en particulier le Baron Sanglant… quoi que, ça c'était pas nouveau.

Il était tout seul.

Il y avait plus d'animation pendant ses années à Durmstrang…

Cinabre se servit un fond de vodka, pour éviter de déprimer en pensant à ses rares amis qu'il avait eu à l'école, ainsi qu'à l'hôpital. Il but coup sec et jeta son verre au-dessus l'épaule, dans la cheminée, dans son mini-bar, un nouveau verre en cristal se matérialisa tout seul, c'était un service russe, il avait l'habitude de la casse.

C'était vendredi soir, mais pas de week-end pour lui, il était de garde, certain week-end, une infirmière indépendante était dépêcher pour assurer la relève pendant que Cinabre pouvait partir pendre du bon temps, pendant ses quatre ans à Poudlard, il se souvenait très bien de Madame Victor, qui venait deux week-ends par mois en plus des vacances prendre la relève pendant que Pompom pouvait prendre un peu de bon temps à elle avec sa famille.

Mais là, c'était seulement à vers octobre que Cinabre pourrait avoir son premier jours de congé. Mais le borgne le redouté comme la peste. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il n'avait pas encore vu son père… ni depuis trois ans d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il deviendrait Médicomage, et quoi qu'il dise, il le sera.

Cinabre frissonna en se souvenant de cette fameuse nuit, la nuit où il avait enduré Doloris sur Doloris jusqu'au petit matin, en se sentant doucement plonger dans une folie éphémère, il était repartit en Russie, encore plus déterminer que la veille. Et il n'était pas revenu depuis. Cinabre trembla, il se douterait bien que leur retrouvaille serait …. Émouvante. C'est pour ça qu'aux lieux de trois ans à Durmstrang, il était resté 5 ans. Il avait dut même travailler pour se payer ses deux années supplémentaires.

Cinabre ne s'était pas imaginé quémander de l'argent à son père en plus de lui désobéir. Il n'était pas fou à ce point-là.

Dans trois semaines, il y aura LA rencontre tant redouté. Son père lui avait envoyé une petite lettre qui l'avait gentiment convié à partager avec lui une petite soirée. A la fin de la lecture, la lettre c'était sympathiquement enflammée, lui brûlant adorablement les mains.

Donc, elle serait émouvante la rencontre, et aussi plutôt chaleureuse.

Cinabre se roula en boule dans son lit ce soir-là, avec la curieuse impression que son nez ressente des nuances de chairs brulé.

…**o0o…**

Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en une tresse, avec une mèche de cheveux assez épaisse qui lui recouvert son fameux œil gauche. Il s'était parfumé et il avait mis ses plus beaux habits. Des vêtements noirs avec une fine trame verte, la robe était simple, sombre et assez élégante. Cinabre était content de ce vêtement.

Il n'avait jamais aimé le clinquant de toute façon.

Les seuls bijoux qu'il portait étaient le pendentif blason de son père et ses boucles d'oreilles. Aucunes parures, même les boucles de ses bottes étaient sans décoration.

Cinabre salua Hagrid qui, comme tous les soirs, faisait une rapide ronde dans le parc avant de s'enfermer dans sa cabane pour la nuit.

- « bonne soirée, Mr. Elvis » lui dit-il joyeusement et Cinabre eut un sourire nostalgique.

- « merci, à vous aussi, se serait bien de faire une partie de carte, un soir » proposa Cinabre en faisant une pause pour entendre la réponse du demi géant.

- « se serait avec plaisir, Monsieur, retrouvons-nous vendredi prochain au Chaudrons Baveur, vers les 21h… qu'en dites-vous ? »

- « faisons cela, Hagrid » l'imposant personnage avait l'air d'un jeune garçon devant une promesse de jeux, avec un grand sourire et assez excité.

- « d'accord alors ! Ne rentrez pas trop tard ! »

Cinabre le salua une dernière fois de la tête et reprit sa route vers le portail de l'école et transplana aussitôt après de les avoir passées.

… **o0o …**

Cinabre se tordit les doigts, très nerveux. Il n'était pas en retard, même un peu d'avance. Mais il savait très bien que son paternel n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne au dépourvu… et arriver en retard était équivalent à envoyer un humoriste à Azkaban. Pur folie.

Une horloge sonna et aussitôt Cinabre fit retentir le carillon de la porte d'entrée du château. Aussitôt on lui ouvrit. Lucius Malfoy avait dû attendre juste derrière la porte comme lui, l'heure dite.

- « Jeune maître ! Pile à l'heure ! » S'exclama-t-il avait beaucoup de soulagement. « Je suis heureux de vous voir, ça fait maintenant plus de trois ans… non ? » il eut une expression anxieuse.

- « oui… trois ans de sursis…» les deux hommes échangèrent un regard un peu complice et Cinabre reprit. « De quelle humeur est-il ? »

- « et bien, étonnamment de bonne humeur, mon fils, Drago, viens de remplir une mission pour notre Maître avec succès, d'ailleurs, il est ici, peut-être auriez-vous le temps de lui accordé quelques minutes, depuis votre dernière rencontre, il était réellement impatient de vous revoir »

Cinabre eut une grimace sceptique, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était dans un restaurant et la seule conversation qu'ils avaient échangée était le menu du jour.

- « ce serait avec plaisir… mais ne faisons pas plus attendre père » le jeune homme brun suivit Lucius jusqu'à la salle de séjour où Cinabre savait que son père aimé passer du temps.

Il y avait une dizaine de personne, l'ancien Potter grimaça une nouvelle fois, son père aimait les humiliations publiques, même si Cinabre y avait échappé avec son statut d'héritier de sang, il savait aussi que ce privilège pouvait à tout moment disparaitre.

- « et voilà le clou de la soirée » s'exclama Voldemort depuis un largue et profond fauteuil. Tous se retournèrent vers eux, enfin, vers lui et le dévisagea, ils ne devaient pas savoir son vrai rôle auprès de leur Maître. Très rapidement, Cinabre vit Malfoy JR et sa mère assit dans un canapé près du Lord Noir, il reconnut également Monsieur et Madame Nott, ainsi que les parents Parkinson, le reste lui était inconnu. Du coin de l'œil, il vit clairement Drago se ressaisir sur le canapé, se redressant et lisser ses vêtements.

- « Cinabre, viens, approche que je te regarde » légèrement tremblant, Cinabre fendit le groupe de Mangemorts et alla près de son père. « Comme tu as grandi mon garçon » le ton était doux, presque amical, mais ses yeux aussi dur que ceux d'un démon, aussi rapide qu'un serpent, Voldemort lui attrapa la gorge et lui serra jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se sente glisser lentement vers un évanouissement, là, la prise se relâcha brusquement et son père lui embrassa doucement la tempe presque amoureusement, comme un bon père embrassant son fils chéri revenu d'un long voyage.

Cinabre hoqueta, un filet de bave lui coula jusqu'au menton, discrètement et rapidement il se passa une main tremblante sur la gorge, la massant légèrement, libérant un flux de magie blanche, évidemment son père sembla le remarquer.

- « sale gosse désobéissant, qu'avais-je dit si tu n'écoutais pas mes ordres ? »

- « que je le regretterais aussitôt, père » l'effet fut immédiat, tous s'étranglèrent, comme Lucius près de 5 ans auparavant.

- « donc, je suis sûr que tu m'en voudras pas, _Doloris_ »

Cinabre tenta de garder une posture digne, mais son père augmenta le sort et il s'écroula à ses pieds, gémissant, Cinabre fit bien attention de pas crier, auparavant, il avait très rapidement comprit que les cris et autres hurlement excitaient son père et les sorts duraient généralement plus longtemps. Mais comme prévu, Voldemort s'ennuya très rapidement à l'absence particulière de cris et de supplication et le sort stoppa.

- « mais malgré… je suis _heureux_ que tu sois rentré à la maison, mon fils »

- « j'en doute pas père » haletant, Cinabre se releva et défroissa sa tunique.

Personne n'avait prononcé un seul mot, trop stupéfait par l'arrivé incongrus de ce fils venu de nul part.

- « mes chers amis, je vous présente aujourd'hui mon seul et unique fils, Cinabre, descendant également de Salazar Serpentard, près rester caché et en sécurité pendant tout ce temps, j'ai jugé le moment approprié pour vous le présenter »

Cinabre fit face aux personnes présentes et hocha juste la tête. Après un moment d'hésitation, tous s'inclinèrent profondément…. Sauf Drago, qui se contenta de le dévisager.

- « Cinabre, mon garçon, salut donc notre héros de la soirée, Drago avec qui, je l'espère, tu deviendras rapidement ami… enfin, je crois que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrer une fois, non ? » Cinabre jeta un regard agacé à son père, mais celui-ci siffla un avertissement.

- « bonsoir… Drago, je suis heureux que nous nous revoyons » l'ancien Potter ne fit aucun geste particulier pour aller vers le blond, obligeant ce dernier à l'approcher. Malfoy avait beaucoup grandit et murit depuis leur dernière rencontre. Très grand et carré, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, un peu comme son père, mais sa coupe était moins régulières et des mèches lui tombées devant les yeux. Cinabre eut un très discret sourire en remarquant qu'il avait ses cheveux plus longs de ceux de Drago.

Il portait une tunique grise foncés et une ceinture argenté, des bottes en peau de dragon noir et portait le blason de sa famille en boucle d'oreille.

- « jeune Maître » salua le blond en lui prenant la main, Cinabre vit un peu choqué le Serpentard lui faire un élégant baise main. « C'est également un immense plaisir de vous revoir, j'espère pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps à vos côtés » termina t'il en lui caressant doucement du pouce la paume de la main, comme électrisé, Cinabre la dégagea et se détourna d'un mouvement sec.

Prenant place sur un fauteuil légèrement en retrait de son père, il vit avec un temps de retard un étrange échange de regard entre Voldemort et Malfoy senior.

Après ça la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance assez froide, les convives avaient plus place dans les canapés et fauteuil face à eux et une musique de chambre assez mélancolique recouvert à peine des discutions chuchotes des invités. Seul Voldemort semblait s'amuser, il lui jetait de temps à autre des petits regards entendus et réclamé son attention de raclement de gorges.

Régulièrement, il exigeait de Cinabre de la boisson et de la nourriture, obligeant le jeune Médicomage de se déplacer vers ce qui semblait être le buffet où était exposer toutes sortes de nourriture de luxe et très cher.

D'expérience, il savait très bien que son père avait un maigre appétit, mais il semblait trouver dans le fait de le déranger pratiquement pour rien une douce vengeance.

Puis, vers onze heures, Drago vient vers lui, tenant dans ses mains une coupe de champagne. Tous les regards étaient tournés plus ou moins discrètement vers eux.

- « un verre ? » lui proposa t'il.

- « ho, je suis navrés, Drago, mais je n'aime pas les vins et autres champagnes » en fait, c'était un peu faut, il avait déjà, dans le passé fait des soirées champagnes avec ses anciens amis de Durmstrang, mais Cinabre n'avait pas du tout envie de copiner avec son ancien rival de Poudlard.

Sans se démonter, Drago se contenta d'aller échanger le verre contre un autre remplit d'une liqueur de prune.

Cinabre le prit mais ne le remercia pas et encore moins ne le but. Et quand le blond tenta un début de conversation, le brun fit un soupire pas vraiment silencieux et regarda vers la fenêtre, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas sa présence près de lui.

Fièrement et le dos droit, Malfoy retourna à son canapé, près de sa mère qui posa une main sur son genoux, l'ambiance de la soirée s'était encore un alourdit. Madame Nott et Madame Parkinson se mirent à chuchoter surement sur le rejet que venait de subir le prince de Serpentard et celui-ci les foudroya du regard.

Le seul qui passé vraiment une bonne soirée était son père à qui le regard passé entre son fils et le blond comme dans un match de tennis.

Sentant le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main devenir un peu tiède, Cinabre le posa au pied du fauteuil, aussitôt il disparut, surement récupéré par un Elfe de maison.

- « quel excellente soirée, tu ne trouves pas mon fils ? »

- « si vous la trouvée bonne, c'est qu'elle l'ait, père » répondit automatiquement Cinabre, la voix portant toujours un peu l'accent russe.

- « bien, mes amis, il se fait tard et je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, allez rejoindre vos chers familles » aussitôt, les invites se levèrent se dirigèrent vers le sortie. « Attends, Drago, restes encore un peu » et le blond reviens sur ses pas, le dos droit et le visage fier. « Cinabre, je te retiens également pas, il ne faudrait pas qu'on te voit rentrer trop tard, je te ferais passer tes ordres plus tard » Voldemort attira son fils à lui et encore une fois, embrassa sa tempe, mais en enfonçant ses doigts squelettique dans la chair tendre de son bras, avant de le relâcher, il lui souleva sa mèche et sourire avant de le relâcher.

Aussitôt Cinabre lissa ses cheveux sur son visage, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de Malfoy voit son œil monstrueux.

Bon, la soirée n'avait pas était aussi mal que ça.

Il y avait anguille sous roche.

… **o0o …**

Il était en train d'étiqueter un flacon anti-vomitif quand Dumbledore vient dans son bureau, Cinabre le regarda arriver avec étonnement.

- « Professeur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda t'il automatiquement.

- « eh bien oui, je viens de me couper la main en ouvrant une lettre » répondit-il en lui montrant sa main droite qui était enroulé dans un mouchoir fleurit.

Cinabre se leva d'un mouvement vif et le conduit jusqu'à un lit où il le fit s'assoir. Doucement, il enleva le mouchoir de tissue et examina la blessure, et releva le regard vers le directeur, incrédule.

- « une lettre ? Je peux voir l'os » mais il n'attendit pas la réponse et alla rapidement chercher une pommade désinfectante et coagulante et l'appliqua sur la main avec douceur.

- « ça arrive quelque fois » répondit-il très tranquillement. Une fois la pommade absorbé par la peau, Cinabre massa très doucement la blessure avec ses doigts et fit circuler dans l'aura et les veines du vieil homme un peu de sa magie blanche, l'examinant.

- « avez-vous mal ou ressentez-vous quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, il y avait quelque chose. « je ressens une légère anomalie, avez-vous froid ou chaud ? »

- « la blessure en elle-même me fait mal, mais à part une arthrose que je traine depuis vingt ans, je sens rien »

Cinabre fronça les sourcils et jeta un sort plus poussé pour examiner la blessure. Une fumée au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel se forma sur la main et les deux hommes vit parfaitement une sorte de tâche mouvante noir.

- « oui, une nécrose accéléré, on vous a jeté un sort de dégénérescence cellulaire, c'est de la magie noire, ne vous en faites pas, c'est un sort très basique, dans une petite demi-heure on en parlera plus » d'un geste sûr et très confiant, Cinabre traça un cercle imaginaire dans la brume coloré, entourant la tâche noire et l'isola du reste de la fumée, comme une bulle.

En Slave, il chanta une litanie, il la connaissant par cœur, Cinabre l'avait déjà chanté plus d'une centaine de fois. Des arabesques se dessinèrent autour de la bulle et luisirent d'une lueur jaune et rouge, puis déclina progressivement vers le blanc.

Une fois la bulle devenu entièrement blanche, il changea de chant, légèrement plus compliqué, il avait mis plus d'un mois à le retenir parfaitement celui-là. Comme un globe de lumière, la bulle brilla, brilla encore quelques secondes, et comme de la vapeur, elle disparue, la tâche noire également.

- « voilà, c'est fini » il jeta ensuite un simple sort de cicatrisation. « Vous n'aurez plus rien d'ici demain matin, évité cependant de faire des efforts avec cette main pendant quelques jours, revenez dans deux jours pour je vérifiés si tout va bien »

Il pansa la plaie et lui dit de bien faire attention au bandage quand il ira se laver et enfin, le laissa sortir du lit. Cinabre remarqua enfin que Dumbledore ne disait rien, se contentant de le fixer, Cinabre, anciennement Harry fut nerveux.

- « rassurez-moi Monsieur le Directeur, ce n'est pas un teste au moins ? »

L'homme gloussa et leva ses mains en signe de paix.

- « démasqué… je suis navré pour cela, mais je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter que personne ne vienne se soigner chez vous » Cinabre hocha la tête. « bien, je vais de se pas chanter vos louanges aux professeurs, ça les encouragera sans doute à vous faire confiance plus rapidement. » les yeux bleus de l'homme brillèrent un peu, comme autrefois et celui qui se faisait passé pour un simple infirmier se sentit un peu nostalgique. « que diriez-vous de boire du thé avec moi, jeudi, vous en profiterez pour regarder ma main directement dans mon bureau. »

- « eh bien, sans vouloir rejeter votre invitation, je préférais vraiment vous examiner dans un lieu sain avec mes produits à porter de main »

Dumbledore gloussa encore une fois comme un adolescent et Cinabre fut surprit pas le contraste de ce comportement par rapport à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient croisés, évidement, cette fois-là, Cinabre avait été déguisé. Cette-fois-là, il avait trouvé son ancien directeur presque effrayant et là, au aurait dit un papi gâteux.

- « je comprends, très bien je viendrais ici, puis je ferais venir le thé dans votre bureau, comme ça vous serez près en cas d'arrivé malheureuse d'un blessé »

Cinabre hocha la tête, acceptant l'invitation.

Et puis, le lendemain, comme par magie, les professeurs commencèrent à venir le voir pour différent maux, d'abord en le testant, puis quand ils lui firent confiance, lui envoya les élèves pour les soigner. Eh bien, il était temps ! Enfin, il pourrait faire un travail convenable.

* * *

_A suivre ! _

_21 février 2012. _

_Haaaa, qui disait que les miracles n'existaient pas ! _

_Qui dit nouveau PC dit, de nouveau l'inspiration ! _

_Encore une fois, je suis navré du retard que j'ai pris dans toutes mes parutions, mais je compte tout rattraper d'ici peu. _

_Je remercie tous ceux qui on eut la patience de me suivre et les reviews que je reçois de temps en temps. _

_Bisous à tous et à très bientôt pour la suite (enfin, j'espère !) _

_Kidara Saille_


End file.
